Pirates of Los Angeles
by Azkadellio
Summary: First VicTORious/Pirates crossover. After finding their way to modern day Los Angeles, Jack and his pirate crew meet Tori and her friends. Eventual Jack/OC and Jori relationships. T for language, might be M later. I apologize in advance for any mistakes for the Pirates characters and whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

**Request by SuperSentai199. They asked for a crossover between** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **and** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, where the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **characters get transported to the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **universe.**

 **This is modern day AU for** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, but future AU, I guess it could be described, for** _ **'Pirates'**_ **.**

 **Hope I made a good start SuperSentai199.**

 **Takes place between the first and second** _ **'Pirates'**_ **movies, and between seasons three and four of** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **. This will have Jack/OC and background Jori. As well as Will/Elizabeth relationship. Don't know what year the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **movies take place, so I left that open. If anyone knows, let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **. The OC we meet isn't mine either. She belongs to SuperSentai199.**

 **No POV**

 **Los Angeles, 2012**

"Tori, Trina, hurry up." Emily, Tori's and Trina's twenty year-old sister, calls from down at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a light blue shirt and jeans, her brunette with blonde highlight hair in a loose ponytail down her back.

"Don't tell me. Tell Trina." Tori says, walking down the stairs, her curly brunette hair loose around her shoulders. "She won't leave the bathroom." She says with a small smile at her sister. "Mom and dad leave already?" She asks, hugging her oldest sister.

"Yeah. Dad got called in early for something, and mom left for the law office a few minutes ago." Emily tells her youngest sister. "Breakfast is on the table." She says, moving to the living room.

"You don't work tonight?" Tori asks, grabbing a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast from the table, leaving the plate with more eggs (Trina would never let her forget eating more, because 'the eggs make her more beautiful and makes her voice sound better', or so she claims.) before grabbing a glass of orange juice and sitting beside Emily on one of the couches in the living room.

"No, off for the next few days." The early college graduate, managing to graduate college a few months ago, says as she turns on the weather channel to have an idea, not surprised when it shows temperatures in the mid-seventies with a light breeze and light clouds, the high going into the mid to late-eighties. "You want me to drive you, or are you going to risk riding with Trina again?" Emily says with a chuckle.

"No, I'll get a ride with Trina." Tori says, laughing at Emily's joke, as she eats. "If she gets down here already!" Tori calls, turning to face the stairs.

"Just because you're comfortable with looking like you just woke up, doesn't mean I have to be." Trina says, finally coming down the stairs. "You better have saved me some breakfast." She adds, smelling the food.

"Sorry, you took so long so we fed it to a stray dog." Tori says, trying not to laugh.

"Tori, be nice. Trina, it's on the table." Emily says, amused by her younger sisters actions.

"Yeah, be nice or you're walking to school today." Trina says, grabbing her plate and orange juice.

"Enough." Emily says, staring at her sisters. "Hurry up and eat, then go to school. Sikowitz is holding early auditions for his new play, and I know you two want to try out." She says, knowing Trina's obsession with being famous and Tori wanting to try out to be with her friends, since she knows Andre is already signed on for the music, Cat is on as costume designer, Robbie is there for set design and special effects, and Beck's the director. Though Jade is the playwrite, Sikowitz allowed her to audition.

"Don't even bother auditioning, Tori. I'm getting the lead." Trina says smugly as she eats her eggs and toast, leaving the bacon.

"You do realize Jade is auditioning for the lead too, right?" Tori asks, finishing her bacon and toast, starting on her eggs.

"Psh, I can take her." Trina says, drinking her orange juice.

 **No POV**

 **Coast of Tortuga**

 **Early 1800s**

"Will." Elizabeth says, entering their shared room on the Black Pearl.

"Elizabeth. What is it?" Will asks, sitting up on their shared bed, staring at Elizabeth's frantic face.

"You have got to talk to Jack." Elizabeth says, dressed in her pirate garb instead of the fancy dresses she used to wear.

"What did he do this time?" Will asks, sighing.

"The new journey of his. He thinks he found a way to travel between time, or something." Elizabeth says, sighing as she drops onto the bed.

"Time travel?" Will asks, staring at Elizabeth. "Why does he want that?" He asks, sitting beside her.

"It's Jack. Does he need a reason?" Elizabeth asks, sighing.

"Good point." Will agrees with a sigh.

After an hour, the two head back up to the deck to see the crew running around, Jack shouting orders from the wheel. "Will. Elizabeth. Up here." Jack says when he notices the couple.

"What is it Jack?" Will asks, used to Jack's randomness.

"We'll be stopping by Tortuga for supplies." Jack says, pulling out his compass. "After that, we'll be getting the key." He says cryptically, smirking as he pockets his compass.

"Key?" "What key?" Elizabeth and Will ask, staring at Jack. "Key to what?" Elizabeth asks as Jack steers the ship to port.

"You'll find out soon, love." Jack says with his trademark tone.

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter than what I usually write, and that the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **scene was short. I'm not familiar with the lingo and stuff of the time, or for things on ships, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **I make up a few things throughout this fic, such as the item that's going to be used to transport Jack and his crew through time.**

 **If anyone notes any mistakes or errors, or knows when the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **movies take place, feel free to let me know.**

 **Next chapter will have a longer** _ **'Pirates'**_ **scene, and we'll see the rest of the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **characters. This starts with Bade, but that'll end soon.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't really think of anything to explain how Jack and his crew got to L.A. An original idea was going to be some weird connection of his map he used in the end of the third movie that lead him to the Fountain Of Youth from the fourth. Another was going to be some kind of archway that acted as a bridge. I couldn't think of anything, since I didn't particularly like any of them or ways to make them believable, so I kinda skipped that. If anyone has any ideas for how the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **crew got to L.A. in modern times, let me know and I'll add what I like best to a future chapter as an explanation for how they got there.**

 **For now, we don't see much of the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **characters. Like last time, we see them in a short bit like last time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **. The OC Emily is from SuperSentai199, as well as the idea for this crossover.**

 **No POV**

"Trina, where is it?" Tori says, pushing the middle Vega sister's bedroom door open, anger in her voice.

"Where's what?" Trina asks, not glancing at her sister.

"My phone? Where is it?" Tori asks, glaring at her sister.

"I don't know. Why would I care?" Trina asks, flipping through a magazine.

"Because you stole it when we got home, and I haven't seen it since." Tori says, crossing her arms, her right leg starting to tap. "And don't say Emily has it. She hasn't been home since this morning." She says, cutting off what Trina was about to say.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it, and I didn't steal it." Trina says, making no move to look at Tori. "Oh, hey, can I borrow that new purple top you just bought?" She asks casually.

"No!" Tori says, exasperated. "It still has the tag on it, and I want my phone back." She says, increasing her glare.

"I don't know what to say. I don't have it." Trina says, shrugging.

As Tori stares at Trina, a ring tone goes off. As the phone goes off, Tori recognizes the ring tone. "That's my ring tone for Andre! You do have my phone." Tori says, pulling Trina off her bed and finding her phone under where Trina's butt was. "Stop taking my stuff." She says, walking out. "Hello?" She asks after answering her phone, a sigh escaping.

"What's wrong?" Andre asks, hearing the hint of anger in her voice.

"Trina stole my phone lied about it, and tried to 'borrow' a top I just bought." Tori says, walking into her room. "Now, I have to hide the new top, and find a way to lock my phone so she can't use it anymore."

"Uh, I don't know what to do about the shirt, but you do know you can lock your touch screen on your phone, right?" Andre asks, used to Trina's behavior.

"She knows how to bypass it. I have no idea how, but every time I lock it, she gets by it." Tori says with a sigh, grabbing the new top and hiding it between her mattress and box spring. "I still have no idea how she keeps getting my phone without me realizing." She adds with a sigh, laying down on her bed. "But anyway, what's up?" She asks, closing her eyes.

"Not as much as you, apparently." Andre says with a small chuckle. "Anyway, Cat called me to see about the six of us getting together later, maybe go check out that new glow-in-the-dark bowling thing going on. You in?" He asks, looking through his closet for his bowling ball and bag.

"Do I want to get away from Trina? What do you think?" Tori asks sarcastically, moving to grab her own ball and bag from her closet, grabbing her bowling shoes as well.

"Cool. I'll be there to pick you up in fifteen. Don't worry about eating, Beck said he's ordering a couple of pizzas when we get there." Andre says, grabbing his fingerless gloves and a rag to wipe down his ball.

"Fine by me. Who's all going to be there?" Tori asks, doing the same as Andre, minus the gloves since she doesn't have any.

"Us, Cat, Beck, Robbie, maybe Jade. Is Emily home?" Andre asks, revealing his not-so-small crush on the eldest Vega sister.

"No. She's has stuff to do." Tori says, amused by how quick Andre asked about Emily. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on Emily?" She asks with a small chuckle, making sure she has money for drinks and to pay her way for bowling and pizza.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. See you in fifteen." Andre says quickly, hanging up as Tori laughs.

"What's so funny?" Emily asks from Tori's doorway, making her youngest sister jump.

"I hate when you do that." Tori says, her right hand over her heart. "Anyway, Andre asked if I wanted to go bowling with him and the others, and I said yes. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Tori says, thinking how much faster he'd be there if he knew Emily was home.

"And the laughing?" Emily prods, moving to sit on Tori's bed.

"Just messing with him because of his crush." Tori says, checking her bag before zipping it up. "You doing anything tonight?" She asks, grabbing a hair tie to put her hair in a ponytail while she bowls.

"Not particularly, why?" Emily asks, raising a curious eyebrow at Tori.

"You should come. Jade always brags about being the best bowler. Maybe you can shut her up." Tori says, letting some frustration at Jade's behavior out.

"I will not humiliate your crush." Emily says with a smirk.

"I do not have a crush on Jade." Tori says quickly, glaring at Emily.

"Then explain why you talk about her all the time, and as much as she messes with you, you don't hesitate to help her." Emily says, crossing her arms. "And no, I'll stay here. Someone needs to make sure Trina doesn't 'accidentally' show up there to try to make out with Beck." She says, standing up.

"I just want to be her friend, that's all." Tori says, grabbing her bowling bag and shoes and following Emily downstairs.

"Relax. I don't care that you like girls, and trust me, it's more than just friendship you want from her. I'm surprised I haven't caught you masturbating to Jade the way Trina does Beck." Emily says, sounding grossed out at the end.

"Ew. I do not need to know what Trina does. How do you even know that?" Tori asks, purposely not commenting about what Emily said concerning Jade.

"My room is right beside hers. I hear it. I wish I couldn't." Emily says, shuddering. "Anyway, you need money for bowling or anything?" She asks, pulling her wallet out of her pocket, being the one Vega female who doesn't carry a purse all the time (*cough Trina cough*).

"No, I have enough. Beck's ordering some pizza when he gets there, and I'm going to give him some money for it, as well as paying my way in and for my drinks." Tori says, shuddering with Emily at the beginning. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." She adds, smiling.

"Too bad." Emily says, pulling two twenties out of her wallet. "If you don't take it, I'll tell Trina where you're going and who's going to be there." She threatens lightheartedly with a smile, holding the two bills out.

"Meanie." Tori says with a fake pout as she takes the money and puts it in her pocket. "You wouldn't really tell her, right?" She asks, afraid of potentially seeing Trina there.

"One way to find out." Emily says with a smirk.

A little over ten minutes later, there's a knock at the front door. Opening it, Emily gives Andre a soft smile, knowing about his crush on her for a few months now. "Hey, Andre. Tori! Andre's here!" She calls, stepping aside so Andre could walk in.

"Hey." Tori says, walking out of the side hall that leads to the garage after checking out the car their father's working on, grabbing her bag and shoes on the way to the door. "See you later. I'll call if I'm going to be late." She tells her eldest sister, hugging her.

"Don't keep her out too late, Andre." Emily says when Tori pulls away from the hug.

"Hm-mm." Andre says, nodding. "I thought you said she wasn't home?" He asks Tori in a whisper as they head to his SUV to pick up Cat and Robbie.

"I didn't know." Tori says, shrugging as Emily closes the front door behind them.

"Did you invite her?" Andre asks, hopeful.

"Yes. She said no though. She has some stuff to work on. That and she wanted to make sure Trina didn't find out I left and chase after me when she found out Beck would be there." Tori says, opening Andre's passenger door.

"There's something wrong with Trina." Andre notes as he climbs into the driver's seat.

"Try living with her." Tori says with a sigh, closing the door and putting her seatbelt on after putting her bag and shoes on the floor between her legs.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much." Andre says, closing his door and buckling up, his bag in the back end of his SUV.

Across town, Beck and Jade argue as Beck pulls into the parking lot of the bowling alley. "I hate bowling, you know that." Jade says, grabbing her dark purple bag with a pair of scissors etched into the front and her solid black bowling shoes, as she leaves his truck.

"Then why are you so good? And why do you have your won ball, bag, and shoes if you hate it so much?" Beck asks, letting out a tired sigh, as he grabs his own bag and shoes, his bag a plain white bag and his shoes white with a blue heel.

"Because I don't like sucking. You know that." Jade says with a glare, following Beck inside, smirking when he gets the double entendre.

"You could've stayed home, you know? You didn't have to come." Beck says, pushing the door open and walking in, Jade on his tail.

"Oh, like you've seen me come." Jade spits at him, glaring at him.

Twenty minutes later, as Beck and Jade get the teams organized, which turns into girls against boys, Andre and the others walk in, laughing at a joke Robbie told on the way in. "Uh-oh. That's not a good sign." Andre says with a sigh, seeing the teams of Jade, Cat, and Tori versus Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Tori asks with a sigh of her own.

 **On the Black Pearl**

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Jack." Will says as Jack directs the Black Pearl towards an island covered in a fine mist in the distance.

"What happened to your sense of adventure, Turner?" Jack asks with his trademark smirk. "New lands with new adventures, and new wenches and rum. What's the worst that could happen?" He asks as he steers.

"I don't know. What's the worst that could happen by grabbing a cursed coin?" Will asks, referring to the adventure that led Will to joining Jack's crew.

"That turned out well, didn't it?" Jack counters, his smirk not disappearing.

"He's going to be the death of us all." Will whispers to Elizabeth as they work around the rest of the crew, getting the Back Pearl ready to dock.

"Don't blame me. You're his first mate." Elizabeth counters, moving around the ship like she belongs there.

"Don't remind me." Jack mumbles as they work.

 **That's it for now. Again, if you have any ideas on how to get Jack and his crew to modern day L.A., I'm open to suggestion.**

 **Also, to those who have ready my _'Spirit's'_ series, starting with _'The Spirit's Vengeance'_ , there will be a third part. I forgot I had started it until recently. I'm working on finishing it, so hopefully I'll be able to wrap up that little series soon.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And a big thanks to Invader Johnny, LushColtrane, and WhenDarknessComes for the idea on how Jack and his crew get to modern day Los Angeles. We will see Captain Barbosa and a small moment with one of my favorite characters from the first movie. Both will be going to LA with Jack and the others, as well as a few other characters.**

 **As a heads up, not all the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **characters will be going with them. I'll explain why as they get to how they're going to get to modern day LA.**

 **To make up for the short bits with Jack and his crew, this chapter will focus entirely on them. Next chapter will be back to having both groups. Maybe even them meeting, I don't know yet.**

 **Sorry for this one being a bit shorter than the others. Also, I don't know if I specified where this story takes place during the** _ **'Pirates'**_ **movies, so I'll say that this takes place after the second, but Jack wasn't swallowed by the Kraken at the end of** _ **'Dead Man's Chest'**_ **, and the crew is still together.**

 **I know that throws off the entire third movie and the ending of the second. It's just easier to do it this way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **. The OC Emily isn't mine either.**

 **No POV**

 **On The Black Pearl**

"What exactly are we doing here, Jack?" Will asks as he, Elizabeth, and Jack walk through the town on the island, the townsfolk giving them odd looks.

"The High Priest of the island is rumored to have an item that can teleport between worlds and time." Jack says, leading them through the town, his eyes watching some of the women.

"Not another item. I still haven't gotten over the cursed coins and the key you had us looking for, which you conveniently left out belonged to Davy Jones." Will says, avoiding the townsfolk's looks.

"You lived, didn't you?" Jack asks as they walk.

"Barely." Will counters with a sigh.

After an hour walk through town, and feeling like they're by no means closer to this High Priest, Elizabeth stops Jack to ask a question that's been bugging her since she found out what Jack was planning. "How exactly do you know about this High Priest and his item?" She asks, glad she changed into lighter weight clothes when she noticed how humid the island felt, even before they got to port.

"Doesn't everybody?" Jack asks nonchalantly, turning and heading deeper into the town.

"Curse you, Jack." Will says, following Jack after Elizabeth sighs and starts walking behind Jack.

After another hour, they see a stone staircase leading up to a cave, odd markings around the entrance. "Don't tell me those are curses." Elizabeth says, seeing the markings.

"Haven't a clue." Jack says with a smile, walking up the stone staircase.

"Jack!" Will and Elizabeth say, not believing that Jack would walk up to something without having any idea if there's trouble or not. Then again, it's Jack. It's what he does.

 **-Time Skip-**

"Well, that was a waste." Will says as he leads the other two out of the cave, where the High Priest told them that he has never had such an item, and that Jack's plan is foolish.

"No worries." Jack says, as jovial as ever, as he walks past Jack and Elizabeth and heads back towards the town. "There are other ways." He tells them, looking over his shoulder, before tripping on the last step and running into someone.

"What are you doing here, Jacky boy?" Captain Barbosa, Jack's old comrade and once cursed Pirate, asks as Jack stands up.

"What are you doing here?" Jack counters, fixing his hat. (Can't forget the hat.) "You're dead." He points out, remembering shooting Barbosa through the chest after ending the curse.

"Death didn't suit me, Jacky boy." Barbosa says, looking over Jack's shoulder. "Well well. If it isn't Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann." He says, bowing to them.

"Barbosa. What brings you here?" Will asks, his hand going to his sword.

"The same thing as Jack, I bet." Barbosa says, straightening himself out and taking a step back. "Looking for a means to another time, of course."

"How do you know about that?" Jack asks, a frown on his face.

"The lovely age of Pirates is coming to an end, Jacky boy." Barbosa says, as straight faced as Jack. "You can feel it, can't you?" He asks, looking at the others. "There are so few of us nowadays. Not counting Davey Jones and his crew, we are two of only a small handful left." He says, looking back at Jack.

"So why would you want to go to another time? Go back to when Pirating was new?" Elizabeth asks, a small scoff escaping her lips.

"Of course not, Miss Swann." Barbosa says, a smile on his face. "I want to go to when Pirating is all but forgotten, and give it new life." He says, bowing again.

"You came to the wrong place then, Barbosa." Will says, a small smirk on his face. "There is no means of traveling through time."

"Oh, but there is." Barbosa says, turning his back to Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. "The only thing is, it's a natural place, no item or anything like that." He says, walking away.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asks, looking between Jack and Will.

"He speaks of the Triangle." Jack says with a small smile. "Come, Turner and Swann. Back to the Pearl." He says, quickly heading back through town.

"What 'Triangle?" Will asks as he jogs to catch up to Jack, Elizabeth following.

"The Bermuda Triangle, Mr. Turner. A mystical place where mysterious things happen." Jack says, increasing his pace.

"I thought ships and people that went through there disappeared?" Elizabeth asked, gasping as they make it through the town, the Black Pearl in sight.

"I think that's what he expects." Will asks, in slightly better shape than Elizabeth, but not enough to have Jack's energy.

Within an hour, Jack is well on his way towards the mysterious Bermuda Triangle, ignoring everyone's attempts to get him to change his mind. Behind them, on his own ship, is Barbosa and his crew, his eyes on what he still believes to be his ship, the Black Pearl. "You aren't going without me, Jacky." Barbosa says with a smirk, his monkey Jack on his shoulder, screeching in agreement.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Hope everyone is in character enough. And yes, the monkey Jack is one of my favorite characters from the first movie. Don't really know why, he just is.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Again, thanks to Invader Johnny for the idea.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. And thank you to the reviewer who pointed out it was Teagues, I believe that's how you spell his name, who called Jack 'Jackie Boy', not Barbosa. And that Will isn't Jack's first mate, Gibbs is. I haven't gone back to fix it, and to be honest I might not, but I will remember that for this and future chapters.**

 **This chapter takes us back to modern day Los Angeles, a bit before Jack and the others make their presence known in L.A.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Pirates of The Caribbean'**_ **, or any characters. The OC Emily isn't mine either.**

 **Tori POV**

"Trina! Hurry up!" I yell up the stairs, dressed in a pair of cut off shorts, a tank top, flip flops, and my light purple bikini straps visible from the straps of my tank top and the light weight white material.

"What's the rush?" Trina calls down, not sounding in a rush as I would have thought.

"Beck is on his way to pick us up. And if you're not ready by the time he gets here, we're leaving without you." I call back up, a small smirk on my face.

"I thought Beck was meeting you guys at the beach, and Andre was picking you guys up after he got Robbie?" Emily asks me as we hear Trina squeal and start running around.

"They are." I answer, making sure I have my towel, tanning lotion, some water bottles, my phone, and sunglasses.

"So you lied to Trina because…?" Emily asks, amused.

"So she would hurry up." I answer, sitting on the couch beside her, waiting for Trina.

"You know she's going to hurt you when she finds out, right?" Emily asks, chuckling.

"Beck and Jade broke up a few says ago. Trina will be too focused on trying to get Beck to go out with her, I'll have plenty of time to get away." I inform, a small frown at the memory of their break up, Jade getting mad at Beck because he was a little too close to a girl in his Science class, and he got mad back because she never trusted him and always assumed he was cheating. The break up happened after school, so there were few witnesses, and I was only there because I was waiting for Andre to finish up a song writing project and he was my ride.

"I can't believe they said those things to each other." Emily says softly, shaking her head. "Poor Cat. She didn't leave our house until the next morning, and that was only because of school, she was so upset over their yelling." She says, always having a soft spot for the little redhead.

"Yeah. I'm surprised they were still okay with us going to Venice Beach today, with how often they would glare at each other during lunch and classes yesterday." I tell her, sighing.

"Tori! Stop being so lazy. Beck's is on his way here." Trina says, stomping down the steps.

"Why didn't mom and dad put her up for adoption?" Tori asks softly with a sigh as she stands up.

"Be lucky she's not as bad as she could be." Emily says as I stand up.

A moment later, my phone goes off in a text. Checking it, I see it's from Andre, telling me he just pulled up in front of the house and is waiting for us, and that Beck picked up Robbie. "Let's go Trina. Beck's here." I say with a small smirk.

"Ooh, finally." Trina says, rushing out the door.

"Better hope she doesn't find out until she at least opens the door." Emily tells me as I leave, closing the door behind me.

"Tori! You lied to me!" Trina yells a second after the door clicks shut.

"Crap." I groan, walking to Andre's black SUV.

After a long drive, though not as long as it should have been with Trina mad at me for deceiving her, we arrive at Venice Beach and park beside Beck's truck. As we get out, ignoring Trina's fuming, I spot Jade's metallic black Camaro a few car lengths away, and hear Cat squealing on the beach.

A few minutes later, we walk up to our friends. Cat, unsurprisingly, is wearing a pink two-piece with a bow at the top of the chest, and two more on each side of her hips. Laying on her beach towel, a black towel with a white stripe on each end of the towel, is Jade wearing a black two-piece that ties around the back of her neck, lies Jade, reading a book with an open umbrella beside her, the shadow covering her body.

Running with Cat is Robbie, a blue pair of swim trunks and a pair of goggles over his eyes, laughing and playing with Cat. And a bit more than six feet away from Jade stands Beck, a pair of black swim trunks on and a light grey tank top, watching Cat and Robbie with a small smile.

"Hey." Andre says, shaking Beck's hand, as we walk up to them. "Thanks for picking up Robbie." He says as Beck gives us all nods in hello, a wary look in his eyes at Trina.

"No problem." Beck says, laughing as Cat runs over and hugs us, saving me for last.

"Guess what Beck brought with him?" Cat asks, dragging me over to where her pink towel is laying beside Jade.

"What?" I ask, thankful that she stops beside her towel and not pushing me over to Jade's free side. Since the break up, Jade has been a bit more hostile towards everyone, me especially.

"Bibble." She says, pulling a small, half-empty bag from her cleavage. How I didn't see the bulge, I don't know.

"Beck, you gave her bibble?" I ask the tall Canadian, rolling my eyes.

"No, I brought it for us, but Cat stole it and started running around before I could take it back. I stopped trying when she grabbed a handful, and not dropping a single one, and shoved them in her mouth. It wasn't worth chasing her like that." Beck says, keeping an eye on Trina.

"Who cares, Beck?" Jade says, her eyes never leaving her book, with a slight growl in her voice.

"So, what are you reading?" I ask Jade, taking my towel out of my beach bag and laying it down beside Cat's, mine white with the island of Puerto Rico on it with the capital and a few other landmarks set on it.

"Why do you care?" Jade asks, sending a quick glare at me before going back to her book.

"I was just asking." I say, taking off my tank top and kicking off my cut off shorts, putting them in my bag.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Andre asks, taking off his t-shirt and setting his stuff beside Beck's, as he watches us.

"I want to go swimming." Cat says, half of the remaining bibble now gone as well, bouncing between everyone as Robbie fails to keep her still.

"Maybe you should wait until the sugar rush dies off. Don't want you to get a cramp or something, do we?" I ask, walking up to her.

As I try to get Cat to calm down, I notice a barely noticeable yellow flash in the distance, the sky momentarily brighter. When it disappears, I see a shape in the distance, a dark shape that's too impossible to make out at this distance.

"What in the world is that?" I ask, pointing out the shape.

 **And this is where I end this. Next chapter will be how Jack and the others got to L.A. and meet everyone. I'll also explain why no one else on the beach seems to have noticed it, and how Jack and the others manage to get to land without being noticed.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter starts with Jack and his crew and goes to when they meet Tori and her friends.**

 **A few of you have asked about how no one else but Tori seems to have noticed the ship in the distance. I don't have an answer, but I figure most people at the beach aren't really focusing on something in the distance. I hope I made up for my lack of an answer by everyone's reaction when Jack and the others were walking on the beach.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **, or the characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Aboard The Black Pearl**

"Well, at least it's not storming." Will says after a few minutes of them arriving at their destination. Where exactly, he doesn't fully know. "Where exactly did you take us, Jack?" He asks the captain of the ship as Jack steers the Pearl to the nearby dock.

"Don't rightfully know, to be honest." Jack says as he steers towards the dock. "I just went in."

"Why do we leave him in charge of the ship again?" Elizabeth asks, looking from Jack to Will.

"Because, as he puts it constantly, it's his ship." Will says as Jack stops the Pearl a while away from the shore, the small boat he, Jack, Elizabeth, and Gibbs will be using to go to shore. "How has no one noticed us yet? Are they used to ships in this time as well as ours?" He asks as they climb into the boat, Gibbs grabbing the oars.

"Couldn't tell you, mate." Jack says, making sure he has his compass and a bottle of rum. "I didn't think we'd even survive." He shrugs as Gibbs starts to row the boat to shore.

Within a half hour, the pull up to shore, Will and Gibbs getting out to drag the boat the rest of the way to shore so the tide doesn't pull it into the ocean. "Why did you want to do this, Jack?" Elizabeth asks, climbing out of the boat in the usual pirate garb she's taken to wearing.

"The age of pirates is nearly over. At least in our time." Jack says, climbing out of the boat. "I didn't want to die in that era, so I thought it best to go to another and try again there." He says with a small smirk.

"What happened to wanting to be the last pirate?" Will asks as the four make their way through the beach, scoffing at Jack nodding and waving to the women they walk by, who give the group of four odd looks.

"As, and I am loath to say this, Barbossa said, the trouble with being the last of something, is by and by, there won't be any at all." Jack says as he walks up the beach.

 **Tori POV**

"Am I going insane, or are there pirates on the beach?" I ask the others, looking at the three men and one woman as they walk up the beach, the one in the front with the hat waving at the women he sees.

"You're going insane." Jade answers automatically. "Pirate's haven't existed in over three hundred years or so, unless you want to count movies, shows, games, et cetera." She deadpans, reading her H.P. Lovecraft book.

"Then what are they?" Andre asks, seeing the pirates. "And who's the cutie pirate?" He says, clearly looking at the woman.

"Out of your league." Beck answers Andre, chuckling. "Think they're apart of some movie or something?" He asks, looking at the four.

"No movies filming around here that have to do with pirates." Robbie answers, looking around. "How are they not sweating or passing out in those outfits? Especially the one with the trench coat?" He asks, confused.

"Think we should say hi? See what's going on?" I ask, my hand shooting out to grab Cat when the redhead gains a wide smile and almost runs over the them to do just that.

"No." Jade answers as the others stare at each other.

"Come on. They have swords, and you like blades." Cat says with a bounce. "And look at her clothes. I would love to make something like that." She says, giggling.

"No." Jade says again, not looking up.

"Let's go. Hopefully, they're actors and those guns and swords are fake." Beck says, ignoring Jade.

"Yay!" Cat says, running over to the four.

"Cat! Get back here!" Jade says, tossing her book in her bag and getting up, jogging after the redhead.

 **No POV**

When Elizabeth hears a voice yell at someone to 'get back here', she looks over to see a small girl, maybe a little over five foot tall, with almost blood red hair jogging over to her and the others. "Excuse me." She says politely when the redhead gets close. "Where are we?" She asks, not noticing the others stopping beside her.

"Venice Beach." Cat answers, hugging Elizabeth.

"What's your name, little strumpet?" Jack asks, walking past Will over to Cat.

"My name's Cat." Cat answers, releasing Elizabeth.

"Cat, stop hugging random people, stop running off, and get back over here. NOW!" Jade yells, scaring Cat and the others.

"I think she scares me more than the Kraken." Jack whispers to Will.

"Hi Jadey." Cat says, turning around to face the Goth.

"Stop calling me that." Jade demands, glaring at Jack. "If you don't stop staring at my tits, I'm going to cut your dick off. Got it?" She warns him, pulling a pair of scissors out from her back. Where, no one knows since she's in a bikini and there's not a lot of places anything can be hidden.

"And what makes you think I would listen to you, lass?" Jack asks, his arrogance shining as he draws his pistol.

"Jade, don't kill the guy." Tori says, grabbing Jade's wrist when she noticed Jade about to jump at the taller man in the trench coat, not seeing the pistol in hand.

"Don't tell me what to do, Vega." Jade says with a glare aimed at Tori, pulling her wrist free.

"So, are you guys in a movie or something?" Robbie asks as he and the others catch up to them.

"What makes you think that?" Will asks, pulling Jack back, his apparent fear of the Goth gone.

"Well, you're dressed as pirates, but pirates don't exist anymore." Andre answers, keeping some distance between him and Jade.

"What do you mean, pirates don't exist anymore?" Gibbs asks, staring at the dreadlocked musician.

"Pirates have been extinct for over three hundred years. Don't you read?" Jade asks, hiding her scissors, no one seeing where.

"What year is this?" Elizabeth asks, looking at the teens.

"Twenty fifteen." Beck answers, confused. "What year do you think it is?" He asks them, wondering why the four adults stare at them in confusion at his answer.

"It worked." Jack says with a smirk, putting his pistol away. "And you all doubted me." He tells Will and the others, further confusing Tori and her friends.

"What worked?" Cat asks, staring at them the way a dog would when confused, her head tilted to the side.

"I'm calling Emily." Trina says, grabbing her phone from between her cleavage, ignoring the looks from Jack and the others, and dialing her older sister's number.

"What's that in her hand?" Will asks, staring at Trina's phone.

"It's called a cell phone, numb nuts." Jade answers, looking at Will. "Where have you been the last twenty years?" She asks, turning and heading back to their stuff.

"I think I'd prefer Davy Jones over her." Gibbs says as Jade walks away.

"How did no one notice my ship?" Jack asks, looking around. "Except you lot?" He asks Tori, gaining her attention since it was on Jade's retreating form. "Don't tell me you're in the same boat as young Turner here when he lusted over Miss Swann." He says, noticing the look in Tori's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Tori and Elizabeth says, both staring at Jack, Elizabeth's with her English accent. "And what do you mean no one noticed your ship? How could anyone miss that?" Tori asks, looking into the distance at the Black Pearl.

"Never mind Jack's words." Will says, remembering when he met Jack and his comment about Will being a eunich. "He does bring a good point about the Pearl though. How has no one noticed us until we got to the beach?" He asks, shaking his head in Elizabeth's direction from her curious glance about what Jack said to warrant that reaction.

"Tori?" Cat asks after a short moment of silence between the groups.

"What's up Cat?" Tori asks, looking at the redhead.

"Where's the bathroom?" Cat asks, doing the classic little kid's 'potty dance'.

 **Why not end on a Cat comment? She's always a fun way to end a chapter.**

 **Next chapter will have Emily showing up and meeting Jack and the others. I will explain what Trina said to get Emily to the beach with them.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Some of you have asked why Will, or any of the pirates, asked what a movie was, since movies didn't come out until over a hundred years after the** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **movies took place. I'll explain it this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Okay, Trina. What's the problem?" Emily asks, making her way to the beach where she sees her sisters and their friends, and four others she doesn't recognize.

"Uh, you're not going to believe it." Trina says when she sees Emily walk up to them.

"And who is this bonnie lass?" Jack asks when he sees Emily, turning to face her.

"What are those things?" Elizabeth asks, seeing a car drive by.

"It's called a car." Beck says, staring at the beautiful woman. "You're really not from this time, are you?" He asks, turning on the charm on the slightly older woman.

"Really? You're hitting on the poor woman?" Jade asks, not noticing the eldest Vega sister. "She supposedly came from another time, and you're hitting on her?" She asks with a scoff.

As the two exes start to argue, Beck defending himself and Jade accusing him of being a typical man, Emily stares at Jack, raising an eyebrow at the stare he gives her. "What do you mean, not from this time? What are you talking about?" Emily asks, staring at the four.

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, love. And you are?" Jack asks, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Emily Aria Vega. What do you mean, Captain? Are you in the military or something?" Emily asks, confused.

"They claim to be pirates from the seventeen hundreds or something." Jade deadpans, looking away from her ex. "I don't know why they won't just admit they're method actors doing a pirate movie." She says, walking away from Beck.

"Okay. What is a 'movie'?" Will asks, staring at the Goth. "And where do you keep pulling those scissors from?" He asks her, that part bugging him more than the movies.

"A movie is a motion picture." Tori says, grabbing the pair of scissors from Jade's hand and tossing them in her bag.

"How are you not afraid of her?" Gibbs asks, curious how the tanned girl shows little or no fear towards the Goth when he, Jack, even Will and Elizabeth are cautious around her.

"She has the scissors attached to her bikini top, and I'm used to her." Tori answer, ignoring the glare from Jade.

"Touch my scissors again, and you'll find yourself missing your hand. Understood, Vega?" Jade asks, bending over and grabbing her scissors before moving to her stuff.

"Okay. Can we take this somewhere more hidden, away from the stares of everyone else?" Emily asks, looking at her sisters.

"How about we head to our house?" Tori suggests, watching as Cat walks over to Elizabeth and compliments her outfit, Robbie strikes up a conversation with Gibbs, Jack shows an interest in Emily, and Will watches Beck cautiously.

"Why your house? Why is everything at your house?" Jade asks, putting on her cut off jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Are you inviting us to your house?" Tori counters, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no, Vega." Jade counters, putting her black sandals on. "CAT! Leave the poor woman alone and get dressed. We're going to Vega's house." She yells, scaring everyone but Tori and Cat. With her usual 'kay kay', Cat pulls her sundress and sandals on and packs up her stuff, following Jade to her car.

"You girls go with Emily. I'll take Elizabeth, and Andre can take Robbie and them." Beck says, throwing his shirt on.

"How about Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Gibbs go with Andre. You can take Robbie. And the Vegas go with their sister." Jade deadpans, glaring at her ex from over her shoulder.

"How will we get there?" Will asks, liking the change of plans.

"Um, we drive?" Andre says, confused. "Just follow us." He tells them, getting ready.

"What about my ship?" Jack asks, looking over to the Pearl.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Cap'n." Gibbs says, looking at the Pearl as well. "When you're ready to come back, I'll be watching the shore for you." He tells Jack, heading for the dinghy they took to come to shore.

"No one does anything, understood?" Jack asks Gibbs, adjusting his hat.

"Understood, Cap'n." Gibbs says, heading away.

"Wow. You guys really stay in character." Emily says, leading her sisters and their friends, and the three newcomers, towards their cars.

"I still have no idea what a 'movie' is." Will says to Elizabeth as the follow the others.

What neither of the pirates noticed, was that a second ship came with them. Through some twist in the magic that brought them to modern L.A., Barbossa and his ship appear behind the Black Pearl. Like Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs, Barbossa took a small boat to shore, a glance at the Pearl as he rowed up.

"That ship will be ours again, Jack." Barbossa tells the monkey on his shoulder as they near the Pearl. "Soon." He promises, pulling up beside the Pearl as he figures out a way to get aboard.

 **Tori POV**

When the group of us arrive at the house, Emily leads the way through the door, with me and Trina behind her, Jack and Will next, Elizabeth and Cat, then Andre, Robbie, Beck, and finally Jade. "Not a lot of room anymore." I note, not used to there being so many people in the living room, watching as Will and Elizabeth sit on one of the couches, Cat taking the seat beside Elizabeth and Robbie the seat beside Will, and Andre, Beck, Trina, and myself taking the other, as Jade and Emily grab chairs from the kitchen and set them beside the couches.

"So, why are we here?" Jade asks as she makes herself comfortable. "I mean, we all know they're just actors."

"I don't think they are." Tori says as everyone gets to talking, Emily watching as Jack wonders around the house to make sure he doesn't pocket anything. "I mean, if you watch them, they're genuine." She points out.

"You think I don't know when someone's acting or not?" Jade challenges, watching the brave half-Latina.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asks, looking at the two girls.

"Hey, that's not yours to touch." Emily says, the training she got from her father for not only self-defense but spotting a potential thief kicking in as she stands up and walks over to Jack who just pocketed a small diamond necklace their mother left out in her hurry one day.

"But it's such a pretty necklace." Jack says, not minding being caught, as Emily grabs the necklace and walks away, watching him.

For the next hour or so, we all, minus Jade, answer any questions Will and Elizabeth have as Jack wanders around, Emily and Trina watching him. "What are the guns for?" I ask when they seem to stop their questions, eyeing the odd guns at Jack's and Will's hip.

"And the swords?" Andre asks, tapping the sword in Will's hand.

"We're pirates. Guns and swords are a part of the deal." Jack answers, walking over to the counter where he placed his hat when he walked in. "As fun as this has all been, I must be off." He says, putting his hat on and walking towards the door.

"I don't think so." Jade says, standing up and walking to the door, blocking Jack's exit.

"Oh look. Another individual blocking my exit. Are you as good with a sword as young master Will?" Jack asks, his hand on his sword.

"We're not leaving, Jack." Will says.

"You wanted to come to this land for an adventure, but you don't know anything about it." Elizabeth adds.

"And if you get caught with that gun and sword, there's a good chance you'll get arrested since I highly doubt you have a gun license. And swords are illegal to carry around here." Jade says, not backing down from Jack's stare.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been arrested, lass." Jack tells Jade, tipping his hat. "I'll take my chances." He says, about to walk past her.

"Jack." Will says, standing up and walking over to Jack. "I doubt the jail cells are the same as they were when I broke you out."

"And cops have better guns and tasers to stop you." Andre throws in, gaining their attention.

"What do you mean, better guns and tasers? What's a taser?" Elizabeth asks, looking everyone.

"Better guns as in smaller and easier to use. Those pistols at your waists are notorious around this time for having poor aim in comparison to what we have nowadays." Jade answers, smirking when Jack takes a step back. "And tasers are small devices that can shock someone and make them fall to the ground. I have one if you want me to demonstrate." She asks, reaching for her bag.

"That won't be necessary." I say, making Jade stop and stare at me. "For now, I suggest you wait. And maybe change your clothes so you fit in better." I suggest, looking at them and their outfits, Will's being the less flashy between him and Jack's.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Jack asks, raising his arms.

"You look like an idiot. More-so than Robbie." Jade says, ignoring Robbie's sign of protest.

 **No POV**

An hour later, after Beck and Andre went home to find clothes they think will fit Jack and Will, Jack being closer to Beck's size and Will closer to Andre's, as Emily takes Elizabeth up to her room to find clothes, Emily's body type closer to Elizabeth's than Tori or Trina, the group sits in the Vega's living room in their change of clothes.

"No corsets?" Elizabeth asks as she waits downstairs with the others for Jack to finish getting dressed.

"No corsets." Emily affirms. "Why?" She asks when she sees Elizabeth check her shirt, not used to the material and how it fits.

"Last time I wore a corset, I almost drowned." Elizabeth answers, looking down at the loose jeans she's wearing and the boots Emily gave her to wear.

"You're welcome, might I add." Jack says, walking down the stairs in a pair of Beck's jeans, his boots, and a white muscle shirt, showing off his tattoos and pirate's brand, his hair still in its usual style with the bandana on, his hat in hand.

"You need a hair cut." Jade tells him, pulling out her scissors. "First one's free." She says, twirling her scissors around her right index finger.

"You know how to cut hair?" Will asks, dressed in a pair of Andre's jeans, shoes, and t-shirt, his hair in a ponytail.

"No." Tori and her friends answer for Jade. "I do though." Cat says, bouncing on her seat.

"I don't do hair cuts, lass." Jack says, putting his hat on again. "You have managed to keep me here, so I must insist you let me leave." He says, putting his belt on to have his pistol and sword at his hips again.

"Uh, Tori?" David Vega says from the front door, holding it open with his right hand. "Who are your friends?" He asks, looking at the three guests he's not used to, his focus on Jack's pistol and sword.

 **And that's how I'm ending this. I might only be updating once next week because of next Thursday being Thanksgiving, and my cousin and uncle are coming in from New Jersey for I don't know how long, so I might not update again until after Thanksgiving. So, to make up for it, I'll try to have it be longer, maybe twice as long as this chapter is. Don't know if I'll be doing that for future chapters though.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. Takes place where the last left off.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. To the reviewer who asked what the name of Barbossa's ship was, I have no idea. The only two ships I know are the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman. I know there are more, but I don't remember any of the names.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

"Hey, dad." Tori says, sitting up from where she was sitting, her eyes on her dad.

"Who are your friends?" Her dad asks again, his hand on his gun.

"Um, this is Elizabeth and Will." Tori says, pointing to Elizabeth and then Will, before pointing to the apparent captain. "And this is Jack." She finishes, walking over to her dad.

"Why does Jack have an old gun and a sword?" Her dad asks, looking ready to pull his gun out.

"He claims he's the captain of a pirate ship." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Pirate? For what? A movie or something?" The Vega patriarch asks as he eases off his gun.

"We traveled through time, mate." Jack answers, walking over to the cop. "Where we're from, the age of pirates is quickly coming to an end, and I didn't want to be involved in it. So, I left." He answers simply, stopping in front of the cop. "I am growing tired of being here mate. Kindly step aside so I may leave." He says, staring at him.

"That's not the best idea." Andre says from the couch, shaking his head.

"I agree with him, Jack. Maybe we should wait a bit longer, until we have a better understanding of things." Will says, noticing the confused look from Tori's dad.

"Wow. They're really into their characters." The cop says, closing the door and taking a step away, keeping an eye on the 'pirate captain'.

"Out of my way, mate." Jack says, his patience gone as he pulls out his pistol and aims it at the cop.

"Now this is a bad idea." I say, getting up and moving out of any potential blood splatter, watching as Mr. Vega's cop instincts kick in and he pulls out his gun, clicks off the safety, and aims it at Jack.

"Drop the gun. Now." Mr. Vega says, his finger resting just above the trigger, waiting.

"And why should I listen to you, mate?" Jack asks smugly, not caring.

"You familiar with cops?" I ask, ignoring the looks from most of the others, Will and Elizabeth getting up and walking over to Jack to try to stop him. "Well, he is one." I say after seeing Will nod and Jack's grip tighten a bit.

"You neglected to mention an officer of the law was your father." Elizabeth says, glancing at Tori.

"You didn't ask." Trina answers, shrugging. "And it's not like we believe you about being pirates, you know?" She says shyly, not meeting any of the 'pirates' eyes.

"Emily, Tori, Trina. Can I talk to you girls in private?" Mr. Vega asks, moving to the kitchen.

"What did I do this time?" Trina whines, following her two sisters after their father.

 **No POV**

As the three Vega sisters walk into the kitchen behind their father, Jack tries to leave, only to be stopped by Will and Elizabeth. "If you leave, where would you go?" Beck asks, looking at the pirate captain.

"Doesn't matter." Jack says, smiling at the Canadian. "The age of pirates is over in this time, and I am still alive. Maybe bring pirating back?" He says as he again goes to leave.

"Jack, I think it's best if we stay for now." Will repeats again, grabbing Jack's arm. "You saw how quick that man was to pull his gun on you, and his looked far different from ours." He says, moving to block Jack.

"And can fire more shots than yours. Those are what? Flintlocks?" Jade asks, nodding towards the gun on Jack's hip. "That's only a single shot. And reloading is no easy feat, especially by today's standards. His gun can fire more than ten rounds, and reloading is as simple as ejecting the empty clip and inserting a full one and cocking back the barrel." She says, surprising everyone except the pirates her knowledge of guns.

"And how did you know that so easily?" Andre asks, his fear for the Goth growing with his new knowledge.

"None of your concern, Harris." Jade answers, not looking at the musician. "By the way, if you leave, trust me when I say that you will get mugged and your gun, sword, hat even I bet, would get stolen in an instant, and you'd probably be stabbed. This might be one of the safer neighborhoods around, but it doesn't stretch for long." She says, moving to sit on the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Jack, was it?" David Vega asks the supposed captain, walking back into the living room with his gun back in its holster. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons while you're in my house." He says, holding out his hands for Jack's gun and sword.

"I'd rather not, mate." Jack says, making no move. "You say I must hand them over while in your house? Then I'd say that gives me a reason to _leave_ your house, mate." He says, once again going to leave. "This is awfully familiar isn't it, Mr. Turner?" He asks when Will steps in front of the door, preventing Jack from opening it.

"This isn't our time, Jack." Will says, not moving. "We were all shocked by the things we saw on our way to this strange building, and more so when the Pearl arrived here and we didn't see any ships but ours." He says, standing tall.

"What do you mean, strange building?" Cat asks, looking at the three adults at the front door.

"We're not used to places like this." Elizabeth answers, glancing at the redhead. "Before things go out of hand, may I ask where we'll be staying?" She asks the others, specifically Tori who seems the nicest of the group, next to Cat.

"I vote to stay in the bonnie lass' room, since I seem to have no choice in leaving." Jack says, glancing at Emily.

"Ooh, Elizabeth can stay with me." Cat says, bouncing.

"First and foremost, you are no staying in my eldest daughter's room." David Vega says, glaring at Jack. "Secondly, don't you have an apartment or place of your own to stay?" He asks, glancing at the other three, still thinking they're just method actors.

"There's the Pearl, but it doesn't exactly blend in around here." Will says, nodding slightly at the police officer.

"Pearl?" David asks, looking around at his daughters and their small group of friends.

"My ship. The Black Pearl." Jack says proudly. "And how do you suggest we get there, Will? Our dinghy is gone, remember?" He asks the son of Bill Turner, ignoring the look from David at the mention of the ship's name.

"Wait. The Black Pearl? One of the fastest ships in the Caribbean from the Golden Age of Pirates?" David asks, shocking everyone by that info.

"You've heard of it?" The three pirates, Emily, Trina, Tori, and her friends, minus Jade, ask the cop.

"Yeah. A commodore at the time, Norrington, was an ancestor of your mother's." David says, turning to look at his daughters. "He wrote a journal very few knew about, and it was in your mother's family heirlooms. She told me about some of the entries. One in particular was about a ship called the 'Black Pearl', and was captained by a man known as Jack Sparrow." He says, turning to face the pirates. "Let me see your arm." He says, walking over to Jack and grabbing his right forearm.

"What do you think you're doing, mate?" Jack asks, pulling himself free of David's grip.

"There was a picture of a tattoo, a sparrow flying over the ocean with the sun behind it. Norrington's journal had a detailed drawing of it. If you really are the captain of that ship, your tattoo and brand will match exactly how the journal described it." David says, pulling up the sleeve of the shirt, stopping with a small gasp.

"Dad? What is it?" Emily asks, knowing that her father was never one to be shocked enough by something to almost freeze.

"The tattoos match perfectly. And he has the pirate's brand burned into his skin where the journal mentioned. This can't be real." David says, staring at Jack.

"Well it is mate." Jack says, a smirk on his face. "I'm very real. Now that that's taken care of, I bid you all a farewell." He says, turning to leave, again being stopped by Will.

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that he is a real pirate captain, they're real pirates?" Robbie asks, a mix of shock and awe on his face as he stares at the pirates.

"Told you." Jack says, tipping his hat.

"Before any other shocks, maybe we should determine where they're staying." Tori says, her voice slightly quieter than usual, her mind not quite catching up to everything's she's just learned.

"You know, it could just be a fake tattoo?" Jade chimes in, looking at the others. "I'm sure there are more than one drawing or something of it, and all he had to do was take it to a tattoo parlor and get it done."

"And the pirate's brand? The letter 'P' pressed into the skin after the brand was placed in fire until it was white hot?" David asks, looking at the Goth.

"That's easy to do too." Jade counters, refusing to believe that they're real pirates. "Just go to a metal shop place, pay them to make the 'P' brand, take it home, and place it in the oven or something. Hell, maybe one of them are metal workers and made the 'P' brand themselves, then using the machines they use to heat the metal to shape it, they placed the 'P' brand in it until it was hot enough before placing it against his skin. Wouldn't take more than an hour or so if you were just making a simple 'P' brand and heating it up. Cat, stop laughing." She explains, glaring at Cat each time the redhead giggles.

"You said 'P' brand." Cat says, giggling again as Jade rolls her eyes.

"I assure you, lass, it is not fake." Jack says to Jade.

"He's right. Tattoos back them weren't at the quality they are now. They're almost like the tattoos people in the military get. The difference is, back then, the quality was lower than anything nowadays. That, though an excellent tattoo, is poor quality by today's standards." David says. "Compare it to your own. You once told Tori that your rebel star was a rush job, not the best until you've gotten it touched up? And you still have the picture of the untouched version on your PearPhone?" He asks her, a knowing look on his face.

"What's a 'Pear Phone'?" Elizabeth asks, glancing at Jack and Will, who simply shrug their shoulders.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade asks, sending Tori a quick glare for revealing something Beck didn't even know about, telling Tori that on rare occasion when she would stay the night, with Cat's begging, and after Cat fell asleep from her sugar crash.

"Show it to me, and then look at his tattoo. You'll see the difference in quality." David says, looking at Jade.

Doing as the cop said, she looked up the old photo, taken just hours after the tattoo was first done, and looked at Jack's still visible tattoo, comparing the two. "What?" Beck asks, glancing at his ex when he notices her eyes widen a bit.

"I recognize that style. When I got mine done, the artist had books of different eras of tattoo styles, based on how they would've been done in those times and places. That style is from the early to mid seventeen hundred's at least." Jade says before giving a quick explanation of what the style would have been like back then.

"How do you know so many different things?" Andre asks, staring at the Goth.

"She's Jade. If it involves weapons, tattoos, guns, or anything creepy, she's an expert." Tori says, used to Jade's random knowledge from the things Jade would say to scare Tori whenever she could.

"Uh, anyway." Emily says, giving her youngest sister and her Goth friend a quick look before looking at her father and the pirates. "Living arrangements. What's the plan?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"I think it's best if Elizabeth does stay with Cat." David says, an amused smile on his face when the innocent redhead claps and cheers. "She's usually home alone, with her parents taking her brother away so much, and Elizabeth looks to be a good match on keeping her safe." He explains, going into cop mode to keep a clear and level head. "Will could stay at either Beck's or Andre's. I would suggest Beck's, since Andre's grandmother might freak out too much." He says, remembering some stories, and things he himself witnessed, about the elder Harris woman.

"You mean more than usual? Wow. I don't think I could handle that." Andre says in an attempt to joke, but more serious since his grandmother has been freaking out over more things than usual lately. Thankfully, his parents took her to visit family for a few days, so he has some time to relax without his phone going off all the time.

"I guess that could work. I live about fifteen minutes away from here, and Cat lives about the same, so we can all meet here before going anywhere easily." Beck says, nodding. "My R.V. is kinda small for two people, but I think we'll be good."

"And that leaves me." Jack says, sending a quick wink to Elizabeth while David's back is turned.

"He can stay here, but in the guest room. Each of you girls is to close and lock your doors from the inside. He tries anything, I taught you all how to subdue a threat, and Trina knows how to knock someone out twice her size." David says, making his middle child smile with pride.

"You think it's best leaving three girls with him alone?" Jade asks, raising any eyebrow at the cop.

"I can handle myself, Emily had a gun and a knife on her at all times, and Tori can make his ears bleed by singing." Trina says, earning an offended 'Hey!' from Tori.

"I'm one hundred percent certain you're the one who can kill while singing, making everyone's head explode from the torture. Not Tori." Jade says, surprising everyone by coming to Tori's defense, in a way.

"So what do you suggest?" Emily asks, meeting the Goth's eyes. "You gonna stay here and keep an eye on him?" She asks, noticing how Jade tensed a bit.

"Why not? It'll give me a reason to test out my new scissors." Jade says with a smirk, again pulling a pair of scissors out of seemingly nowhere.

"How does she do that?" Will asks, staring at the scissors in Jade's hand. "She just pulls them out of thin air." He asks, amazed.

"I think I'd rather deal with Davey Jones." Jack says, watching the scissors warily, not as certain at staying with the Vega's as he was a moment ago.

 **And that's it for this. I'm trying to speed this story along a bit. I don't want to stretch it out too much, so I'll start getting to the pairings and stuff soon.**

 **Sorry I didn't get this out at the end of last week like I said I would. My cousin and uncle were in town longer than I thought at first, and didn't get too much of a chance to write. I finished this early last Thursday, but didn't have a chance to post it until now.**

 **Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you wish, telling me what you thought and if there is/was anything you think needs to be explained in some way, like technology to the pirates or where Jade keeps materializing those scissors from.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter starts with a time jump. I didn't want to with this fic, but I felt it'd be best so this doesn't stretch on for too long and basically be filler.**

 **It was brought to me that Jack, Will, and Elizabeth shouldn't know what cops are since they weren't around then. To explain it, Jade didn't really give them time to answer, and they got the gist of what a cop was by how she described them and Jack and the others recognizing how similar they are to the likes of Norrington from their time. If that doesn't help, I apologize.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **, or the characters. The OC Emily isn't mine either.**

 **No POV**

It's been almost a month since Jack and his crew found their way to modern day Los Angeles by use of the Bermuda Triangle in their time. As time went on, the three started to settle in. Will and Elizabeth stay with Cat. Since her family is gone so often with her brother, they never noticed the two extra guests, and figured Cat had Tori or Jade over to explain the food supply diminishing quicker than one person, especially one Cat's size, should consume.

Jack, like planned, stays in the guest bedroom of the Vega's house. While Tori, her friends, sisters, and three new house guests were out one day, the teens showing Jack and his crew Nozu, David Vega set up security cameras throughout his house, giving only Tori, Trina, and Emily the password for it.

"Where's Jack?" Will asks as he sits down on the Vega's couch, Elizabeth taking the spot beside him, Cat beside her, and Andre, Beck, and Trina taking the other couch as Tori pours drinks, with Robbie's help, and Jade watches from the piano.

"He's been stalking Emily, so probably in the basement with her." Tori answer simply, bringing in two glasses as Robbie brings in two and hands hers to Will and Elizabeth and Robbie hands his to Andre and Beck.

"The basement? Please tell me you finally turned it into a torture chamber and she's torturing him." Jade asks, a scary amount of hope in her voice.

"No. It's where she and I practice our martial arts." Trina answers, barely an inch between her and Beck, as she glances at the Goth. "What is wrong with you?" She asks as Tori brings her and Jade their drinks, Jade's being the only coffee.

"So, so much." Jade says with a smirk at the middle Vega child.

"Would it kill you to not freak anyone out?" Tori asks, handing Jade her coffee while moving to grab her pink lemonade as Robbie grabs his own drink and moves to the only remaining seat, leaving Tori to either sit by Jade or the stairs.

"Probably." Jade answers, shrugging her shoulders. "So, why are we all here, Vega?" She asks the youngest Vega, hiding her surprise that Tori made it the way she likes.

"Well, I was wondering if we could all go over to Hollywood Arts while Jack tries to woo Emily and Emily tries not to kick his head off." Tori says, surprising some of her friends by sitting beside Jade.

"What's going on at Hollywood Arts?" Cat asks, sipping her flavored water. (No one wants to risk her drinking soda, or anything with sugar.)

"That weird mid-summer carnival thing." Jade says, not-so-subtly shifting away from Tori. "Why there?" She asks, sipping her coffee.

"Why not?" Andre asks, sipping his pink lemonade, the only drink other than water the Vega's ever seem to have.

"I love carnivals." Cat says, clapping. "What about you, Elizabeth? Do you like them?" She asks, turning to face the curly haired brunette.

"Never been to one." Elizabeth answers, still not used to Cat's wild mood swings, a small smile on her face.

"We're going." Cat says, drinking the last of her strawberry flavored water quickly, releasing a small burp when she finishes. "Excuse me." She says shyly, standing up.

"Fine." Jade says as everyone starts to get up and finish their drinks. "Jack is staying here though. I find I want to introduce him to my entire scissor collection." She says, standing up and drinking the last of her coffee. "Your coffee sucks, Vega." She lies, setting the now empty cup on the kitchen counter as she heads towards the door. "Vega, you, Cat, Will, and Elizabeth are with me. Wazzbag, you're with Shapiro, Harris, and Beck." She says, walking towards the door, ignoring Beck's 'What?' look and Trina's squeal.

"If my coffee sucks so much, why did you drink it all and let out a satisfied sigh each time?" Tori asks smugly, heading for the door to shut off the security system, since Trina never remembers.

"It was not a 'satisfied sigh', Vega. I was trying not to gag from the taste." Jade denies, glaring at the youngest Vega.

"Yeah it was. It was the same 'Ahh!' you did when I did a 'What I Hate' video with you." Cat chimes in, trying to get Elizabeth to hurry up, no one knowing why the small redhead has latched onto her so much.

"Ha ha." Tori says, holding the door open. "Em, we're going to the carnival. Be back in a few hours." She speaks into the microphone attached to the security system, pressing the button to connect to the one in the basement.

"Have fun. Tell Jade that if she kills Trina to hide the evidence so we can act like nothing happened." Emily says, unable to stop herself during her usual work out, avoiding Jack's gaze at her sweaty body and work-out clothes consisting of a light purple sports bra and short gym shorts.

"Don't worry. I have the acid in the trunk to get rid of the body. Everyone knows their alibis." Tori says, laughing.

"I am right here!" Trina says, offended.

"And what of Will and Elizabeth?" Jack asks, imitating Emily by pressing the same button she pressed. "Are they heading out as well?"

"Uh, yes. We are." Will answers into the system, pressing the button like Tori did.

"Good. Emily and I have some talking to do." Jack says before releasing the button, watching as Emily starts her work out again.

"No we don't." Emily says, no one upstairs hearing her.

"Poor Jack. Emily's going to kick his butt if he tries anything." Tori says as everyone leaves, typing in the security code before leaving herself.

 **Shorter than I intended, but I plan on making the next one longer and get some things set up for the fic, like the return of Barbossa and the pairings.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. As I said last chapter, this one is longer and we'll see Barbossa and the start of the pairings in this.**

 **To whoever mention about Jack, Will, and Elizabeth getting jobs to help out, we'll see that eventually as well. Sorry about not remembering who asked about them getting jobs.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **or** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, or any character.**

 **No POV**

The drive to Hollywood Arts was a bit longer than usual. Instead of the five to seven minutes it usually takes, it took over ten. Traffic, though a little heavier than normal, wasn't the factor for them taking more time than usual.

"But I wanted to sit on Elizabeth's lap." Cat whines as they walk into the school.

"Cat, you are a seventeen year old girl. You don't need to be sitting on anyone's lap." Jade says, heading into the building. "And stop whining." She adds when Cat whines again.

"Too bad Jack and Emily didn't come with." Tori says, rubbing Cat's back while giving Jade a quick glare.

"Why is that bad?" Andre asks, standing to the side of the door as the others enter.

"I don't know." Tori says, shrugging.

"I just hope Jack doesn't do anything to her." Andre says, a hint of concern in his voice.

"She can take care of herself just fine." Tori assures. "So, what do you want to do first?" She asks, seeing some of the games set up in the locker hallway.

"Is that a shooting game?" Elizabeth asks, watching a few kids play with the pellet guns and them trying to shoot out the target.

"Yeah." Beck says, leaning up against a locker as a few girls watch him. "There are two of them, usually. The pellet one there and a water one down the hall." He says, pointing down the hall.

"Any sword games?" Will asks, looking around and seeing a dart game. "And why are they against the wall? Shouldn't there be something behind them to prevent damage, or outside against the building's wall?" He asks, seeing a thin piece of plywood behind the dart game and a thicker piece behind the pellet gun game, and just a plastic sheet behind the water gun game.

"Probably. Knowing Sikowitz? I wouldn't be surprised if he threw one in." Tori says, watching as Trina walks up to Beck. "Want to find one?" She asks.

"I'll show you around." Trina says, turning around and walking up to Will.

"She just changed her mind from Beck to Will in a millisecond." Andre whispers to Tori with amusement in his voice, shaking his head when Beck has a sign of shock in his voice. "I don't think a girl, especially Trina, has ever done that to Beck."

"Aww, poor Beck. A girl walked away from him." Jade feigns a pout, a small smirk on her face. "I wonder if Sikowitz put up that scissor throwing game I told him to do?" She asks, walking away.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Tori says, watching the Goth leave, Andre and Beck agreeing with a nod. "Where'd Robbie go?" She asks, keeping an eye on Jade as she talks to the others.

"Followed Cat and the others." Beck says, nodding. "You'd better go after Jade. No telling what she'd do if someone doesn't stop her from making her own scissor throwing game." He says, nodding towards the hallway Jade went down.

"Why me? Why can't you?" Tori asks with a whine, staring at the Canadian.

"Because she hates me, Andre is afraid of her, and you seem to be the only one willing to stand up to her." Beck answers, pushing himself off the wall. "I'm gonna go see if Festus wants some help serving drinks and snacks." He says, walking away.

"And let me guess? You're going to see if the new Vocal instructor needs help with her booth?" Tori asks her best friend, raising an eyebrow when he goes to walk away.

"She's young, new to the school. She could use the help." Andre answers, turning around and walking away.

"And the fact that she looks like a Victoria's Secret lingerie model doesn't hurt?" Tori asks, laughing, as she follows the hallway Jade disappeared into, a freaked out looking Freshman telling her she's in the right direction.

"No idea what you're talking about." Andre calls over his shoulder as he walks away.

 **Back at the Vega House**

"You can stop staring at me, you know?" Emily says as she ends her work out, grabbing her towel and bottle of water from the bench.

"I'd rather not." Jack says, watching Emily wipe herself down and take a swig of water. "What's that look for?" He asks when Emily glares at him.

"I'm going to shower and change. If you follow me, I shoot you in the head and blame it on self defense during a home invasion." Emily says, walking by him and heading upstairs to grab a change of clothes before her shower.

"Why not? Afraid to be in a small room, alone, with me?" Jack asks with a smirk, following after Emily.

"No. I just don't feel like killing you for perving on me." Emily says as she ascends the stairs.

"Perving? Can't say I'm familiar with that word." Jack says, following her, stopping when she opens the door and turns to face him.

"I'm surprised. With how you stare at girls and hit on them, I would've thought you'd heard that word long before now." Emily says, rolling her eyes before continuing. "Of course, it might not have existed back then." She says, shrugging.

As she grabs her change of clothes and heads to her shower to get ready, she ignores Jack as he follows her, stopping outside the bathroom door before she closes it.

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

"What are you doing on the Pearl?" Gibbs asks when he sees Barbossa climb aboard the ship.

"Taking my ship, Mister Gibbs." Barbossa says with a smirk.

"Not your ship. Jack's ship." Mister Gibbs says as the other crew nod in agreement, surrounding Barbossa.

"And where is Jack?" Barbossa asks, walking around as if the crew aren't there.

"Jack's current whereabouts are of no concern of yours, Barbossa." Gibbs says, watching as Barbossa walks around.

"Then you are currently without a captain." Barbossa says, stopping.

"The position is filled, and not by you." A crewman answers, stepping up beside Gibbs.

"For now." Barbossa says, a smirk on his face as he turns and goes to leave the ship. "But how can Jack captain the Pearl is he's not here?" He asks as he climbs down the rope he used to climb aboard the Black Pearl.

 **Tori POV**

"Jade, stop scaring the Freshman." I say when I see a Freshman that helped with the behind the scenes stuff in Sikowitz's last play run down the hallway, absolute fear in her eyes.

"Why would I?" Jade asks, walking by as she swings her scissors around her right index finger.

"Remember what happened last time you scared a Freshman with your scissors? You were almost suspended." I point out, following after her when she turns down a hallway.

"Why are you following me?" She asks, hearing my footsteps.

"To make sure you don't give someone another life-long nightmare." I say, walking up to her. "Where are you going, anyway?" I ask, looking at her.

"Coffee, then wander around since I had to come." Jade says, walking down the hall until she leads to a side door leading to the Asphalt Café.

"No one made you come, you know?" I ask, following her to Festus' Grub Truck where she grabs her coffee.

"It was either come here or go home and try not to kill my mother-in-law before my dad comes home." Jade counters as she pays for her coffee, Festus not even needing her to order. "And I'm not dealing with her annoying self or my dad getting pissed at me. And this way, I can torture a few people." She says, walking away.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask, following after her again, waving to a few students I know from class.

"Don't know. Never been tested." Jade says, glaring at a student who got close to her as we walked by. "You can stop following me, you know?" She asks, opening the doors to the locker hallway.

"And let you give the student body constant nightmares? I'd rather not." I say as I follow her in. In front of us, I see Cat dragging Elizabeth down the hallway, trying not to laugh at Elizabeth's face and how breathless Will seems when he jogs up behind them.

"So, Tori. I thought you weren't coming to the carnival?" I voice I never wanted to hear again asks from beside me. Turning around, I send a glare to Ryder, clenching my teeth at his smug look.

"And I thought you dropped out because no girl wanted to date you again, especially around the time of a project?" I counter, crossing my arms, not seeing Jade stop and watch us.

"I never dropped out, and you owe me for ruining my GPA." Ryder growls out, pushing off the locker he was leaning against. I find it interesting that it was Jade's he was leaning against to begin with. "Of course, you can make it up to me by letting me take you on a date tonight." He says, letting his anger dissipate and replaces it with calm smoothness.

"Yeah, the day she goes out with you will be the day I give up coffee and scissors." Jade chimes in, scoffing.

"Stay out of this, West." Ryder says, sending her a glare. "This doesn't concern you."

"And she doesn't concern you. Now walk away before Helen has to hear about how you 'mysteriously' got a pair of sharp scissors in your eye." Jade says darkly, smirking at him.

"Try me, West." Ryder says, pushing past me to stand face to face with Jade.

"Is there a problem here?" Will ask, walking over with Cat and Elizabeth trailing behind. "Who are you?" He asks, not liking the way Ryder his glaring at Jade.

"None of your fucking business." Ryder says, sending a glare to Will. "And who are you?" He asks, using his smooth tone when he sees Elizabeth.

"Taken." Elizabeth says, walking up to Will.

"If you don't want to be humiliated by a second girl, walk away before you take an unplanned visit to the hospital." Jade says, stepping between Ryder and Will, sending him a strong glare.

"Fuck you, bitch." Ryder says, scoffing as he walks away.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asks, looking between me, Jade, and Cat.

"An ex-boyfriend who used me for a grade. Didn't exactly like the fact that I found out and humiliated him in front of the school." I say, sighing. "Thanks for helping, Jade." I say, sending her a thankful smile.

 **Jade POV**

"Don't mention it, Vega." I say, walking away, only Cat seeing the small smile on my face mixed in with my smirk. "Cat, leave Elizabeth alone and come with me." I order her, my back to everyone.

"Kay kay." Cat calls after me, the sound of a grunt joining her footsteps.

"I said leave Elizabeth alone." I say, not even looking.

"But I like her." Cat whines, her pout evident in her voice.

"Leave her." I command, walking casually down the hall.

"Kay." Cat whines, her footsteps quickly catching up to me. "So, you were quick to defend Tori." She mentions, her whine gone.

"And you're awfully quick to go everywhere with Elizabeth. You got a crush on her or something?" I counter, knowing what she's implying.

"No. I just like her." Cat denies. "So, how many attempts did it take you to get Tori to leave you alone before finally giving up and letting her follow you?" She asks, moving in front of me and making me stop before I ran into her.

"I didn't try to get her to leave me alone. I asked her why she was following me, then told her that she can leave me alone now, but she ignored each one." I tell her as we walk.

"Really now?" She asks, giggling. "Tell her before someone steals her." She adds before jogging away, giggling.

 **That's it for this. Not much for Jack/Emily in this chapter, but I hope I showed a good start for Tori/Jade.**

 **This will be the last chapter of this I update for a while. I want to spend a few weeks or so just working on new chapters of this,** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **, plus some one-shots and chapters for** _ **'Nick Girls Collection - Smut Edition'**_ **. I'm working on a two-shot sequel to** _ **'Best Way To End Thanksgiving'**_ **, the first of which will be up in a few days.**

 **I plan on updating a new chapter for _'Nick Girls Collection - Smut Edition'_ soon, plus some one-shots, but after them, I won't be updating for the rest of the month. I'll start posting again in a few weeks or so. I just want some chapters of stuff finished before I do, plus I have a few one-shot and multi-chap fic ideas I'm working on, but I don't know how those will turn out so I won't give anything away about them in case they don't go anywhere.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to admit, I haven't written much of anything over my break. I started writing a new one-shot, but the pre-Christmas prep took up more time than I thought, and the post-Christmas cleanup, and playing with my new tablet and Nintendo 3DS XL took up a lot of time.**

 **So, here I am, finally getting this started a couple of days before New Years. The one-shot, though it will be Jori, is a different thing than I've written before, and hopefully I'll have it finished in a few days. It'll also be weird to me because I've started writing it on my tablet, and I'll be posting it with the tablet. There may be spelling mistakes, and if anyone knows how to save a text document from a tablet to a flash drive, please let me know. Even though it'll probably be just the one-shot on the tablet, I'd like to back it up on a flash drive just to be safe.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter. This takes place later in the day of the last, and we'll see the pairings from a bit more. And my plan for Barbossa takes place this chapter as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or** _ **'Pirates Of The Caribbean'**_ **. Or any characters, OC or from the show/movie series.**

 **No POV**

 **The Vega House**

"What was with your post on the Slap?" Emily asks from the couch closest to the kitchen, Jack sitting on the other (surprising Elizabeth and Jack by his calmness), when Tori and the others walk in.

"Ryder made a return." Tori says with a sigh, walking to the couch Emily is sitting on and sitting beside her.

"Oh, God. What happened?" Emily asks as Elizabeth takes the seat closest to the door, Will between her and Jack, Trina heading up to her room, Cat taking the open seat on the couch the eldest and youngest Vega sisters are sitting on, the guys moving to the kitchen to grab some chairs there to sit on, and Jade moving to the piano chair to watch everyone.

"Nothing worth mentioning again. He's gone now, hopefully for good. Thanks to Jade." Tori says, glancing at the Goth.

"Wait. Jade helped get him to go away? Please don't tell me dad will find his body riddled with holes similar to what a pair of scissors can cause, no blood, fingerprints, or any other proof of who or why he was killed?" Emily asks, looking between Tori and Jade. "And please tell me you didn't make out with her in thanks?" She whisper asks Tori so no one, not even the curious Cat, could hear her.

"Relax. He's still alive." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Unfortunately." She adds when everyone looks her way.

"And no, no such thing happened." Tori whispers back to Emily, a blush on her cheeks.

"I feel like something's amiss." Elizabeth notes, staring between the Vega sisters when she sees the blush on Tori's cheeks. "Maybe we should visit the Pearl?" She offers, looking at Jack.

"Excellent idea." Jack says, wasting no time in standing up. "Let's go back to the Pearl. I miss my ship." He says, looking at the others when they don't automatically sit up.

"I guess it's a good idea. We haven't been to the beach in a while." Beck says, agreeing with a nod. "We can take my R.V. so there's room for everyone." He offers.

"NO!" Jade yells, scaring Beck and the others, though Tori less so. "If I ever see the inside of that thing again, I'll cut it to shreds with my scissors." She promises, glaring at her ex.

"I'll drive, Andre can drive as well. Who's going with who?" Emily asks, standing up and laughing at how Jack flinched at Jade's yell.

"I'm with you." Jack says instantly.

"I'll take Cat, Tori, Elizabeth, and Will. There's enough room in Andre's tank for Emily, Jack, and the guys." Jade says, surprising everyone but Cat with her line. "Anyone have a problem with that?" She asks, standing up and grabbing her keys from her pocket.

"I think I still prefer the kraken and Davy Jones over her." Jack whispers as everyone leaves, the two groups spitting off once outside.

After a long drive, longer due to Trina calling and whining about not being invited to the beach, the group arrives at the same beach where they met Jack, Will, and Elizabeth before.

"Where's my ship?" Jack asks, looking into the distance.

"Is that it?" Robbie asks, looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Where did you get those?" Andre asks, staring at Robbie. "And what happened to Rex? I just noticed he hasn't been here in weeks." He asks, not used to Robbie being without Rex.

"I always carry binoculars." Robbie says shyly, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Anyway, is that your ship?" He asks, handing the binoculars to Jack.

"Am I the only one who noticed he refused to answer about Rex?" Tori asks the others, watching as Jack looks through one of the binocular lenses, closing his other eye.

"Why is my ship moving? Turner, get the dinghy. I'm going after my ship." Jack says, handing Robbie back the binoculars.

"Better idea." Jade says, a smirk on her face as she looks to the side, where she sees a motorboat rental place for the fisherman. "Follow me." She says, walking towards it.

"These are faster than any boat or ship I'm used to." Jack says ten minutes later as the group, split into three groups, heads towards the Black Pearl.

"This is nothing. You should see how Beck drives these things." Andre notes, remembering how Beck's love of racing is for more than just cars.

A few minutes later, the three motor boats sit around the Black Pearl, Jack, Will and Elizabeth climbing up the rope left hanging over the railing.

 **Aboard The Black Pearl**

"Mr. Gibbs, why is my ship not where I left it?" Jack asks as he climbs aboard the Pearl, stopping when he sees Barbossa at the helm. "And what are you doing here?" He asks his former first mate.

"I've come to a decision, Jack." Barbossa says, walking towards Jack. "Since you seem so happy in this time, I decided to take _my_ ship back to where we belong with _my_ crew." He says, smirking as Jack stares at him each time he puts emphasis on 'my'.

"I think you mean _my_ ship, and it's staying with me." Jack says, staring the older pirate in the eyes. "Now, if you would so kindly leave my ship." He says, stepping aside so Barbossa can climb down the rope.

"Oh, I disagree, Jack." Barbossa says, not moving. "You see, I've talked to the crew and we all came to a decision. Since you seem so content here, Mr. Turner and Miss Swann as well, and we like it where we belong, _my_ crew and I will be taking _my_ ship back home." He says, his smirk widening when Jack looks at the crew an none of them, not even Gibbs, meets his eyes.

"I think it's best you leave the Pearl." One of the crew, a tall dark skinned man with a face similar to Andre's, tells Jack, Will, and Elizabeth.

"Are you really planning on a mutiny. Again?" Will asks, remembering Jack's story about what eventually caused him to meet Jack and discover his pirate heritage.

"Aye, Mr. Turner." Barbossa says, giving a quick nod. "Now, if you would be so kind as to leave my ship and let us return home." He says, pulling out his pistol and aiming it at Jack. "I'd hate to worry about blood and the like." He says, making the pistol shake a bit before holding it firmly to Jack.

"It's not work the fight, Jack." Elizabeth whispers to Jack, seeing how his hand went to his own pistol.

"Fine." Jack says, surprising Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl by giving in easily. "A parting word, if I may?" He asks, heading for the rope.

"You may." Barbossa says, watching Jack with curious eyes.

"Enjoy your time with the Pearl. I assure you, it won't last as long as you wish." Jack says, climbing down, Will and Elizabeth following suit.

"What do you mean?" Will asks as they climb aboard the motorboats they took, not giving anything away to Tori and her friends.

"I've been conversing with Miss Vega." Jack says, nodding towards Emily as they pull away from the Black Pearl. "Apparently, pirates don't last too much longer. We have a far better chance at living here than with them." He says simply, smirking as he glances back at the Pearl.

"What just happened?" Tori asks as they put distance between them and the Pearl.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Will answers as they head towards the beach.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be the forming of the relationships as well as us hearing about what happened with Barbossa and the Black Pearl.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place a few days after the last ended, and we see what happened to Barbossa, the Black Pearl, and the crew after getting back to their time, starting with how they got back to their own time. We also see the Jori start and Emily/Jack.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Aboard the Black Pearl**

"Uh, Captain Barbossa." One of the crew, a tanned skinned man with short hair, asks Barbossa as he sails towards a familiar area, but different from their timeline's version.

"What is it?" Barbossa asks as he steers, his monkey Jack on his shoulder.

"How are we getting back home?" The crewman asks, avoiding Barbossa's gaze.

"Leave that to me." Barbossa answers simply, avoiding the boats with fisherman around them, treating them as if they don't exist. "Just worry on keeping the journey easy."

With a nod, the crewman walks away and joins the others on their duties. As the Pearl floats on, none of the crew see Barbossa pull a small object out of the jacket of his pocket, a small box containing a coin, similar to size as the ones from Cortez's treasure that started this, but different color and designs. 'One way back.' Barbossa thinks to himself after putting the box back in his pocket.

After hours of floating, the crew of the Black Pearl notice that they're back at the Bermuda Triangle, where they first came to this time. "What are we doing back here?" Gibbs asks, still not liking the feeling of betraying Jack, but his thoughts more on how compliant Jack was to the Black Pearl and Barbossa's second mutiny.

"Going home, Mr. Gibbs." Barbossa answers simply, pulling the box back out of his pocket as they near the Bermuda Triangle. "It's like a door, Mr. Gibbs. To enter the same place, you must use the same doorway." He says, turning into the area as he takes the coin out of the box. "And this is our key." He says, showing Gibbs the coin as they enter the edge of the Triangle.

"And how does it work, if I might ask?" Gibbs asks, not liking the look in the captian's eyes.

"All you need to know is, it does." Barbossa answers simply, looking ahead.

In a flash of white light, the Black Pearl disappears from the modern world, appearing back in their own time in the same spot they disappeared from, but going the opposite direction than they left. "Welcome home, gents." Barbossa says, smirking.

Behind him, something none of the other crewman notice either, is a familiar ship that strikes fear in those at sea. The Flying Dutchman, with Davey Jones at the helm.

"Now, where is Jack?" Davey Jones asks himself as he steers the Dutchman towards the Pearl, Barbossa and the rest of the crew not noticing the Dutchman behind them, Jones and his ship and crew unaffected by the Bermuda Triangle, thanks to his lack of items to transport him.

 **Back in Modern Day Los Angeles**

"Well well. This is new." Jade says as she, Tori, Cat, Emily, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will sit around the Vega's living room, smirking at the news story she found from the day before.

"What?" Tori asks from beside Jade, Cat on the Goth's other side, and the three pirates on the other couch, with Emily sitting between the two couches due to them being pushed together.

"'Just discovered: Remains of a long destroyed ship. No evidence of how the ship was destroyed in such a way, but signs point to cannon fire.' Does this ship look familiar to anyone?" Jade says, reading the beginning of the news article, turning her laptop around to show the others.

"What happened to my ship?" Jack asks, staring at the picture of the ship, holes blasted through the hull and masts.

"From what the report says, the ship was discovered a couple of days ago after a week long search by teams looking for any hints of the past. No one on the research teams recognize the ship, but some say it matches up with stories about a so-called ship captained by a man so evil, Hell itself spat him back out, manned by the Damned, and sails as black as night. They say it fits a ship that appeared mysteriously around the Bermuda Triangle before a larger ship appeared behind it, got beside it, and destroyed it and all on board." Jade says, reading the article. "Sorry, Sparrow. Looks like the Black Pearl is no more, and hasn't been since they got back." She says, not meaning it.

"If they've been searching that area for a while now, how come they saw no sign of the Black Pearl until now?" Tori asks, leaning a little closer than Jade than either cares to admit, reading over the article.

"They haven't searched that area itself, just the surrounding area. Guess they didn't see signs of the ship around the areas they searched." Jade says, shrugging.

"Ooh, I want to play a game." Cat says quickly, a small hidden smirk on her face at the small hint of a blush on Jade's cheeks from Tori's close proximity. "I want to play 'Wii Sports'." She says, getting up and grabbing the game from under the t.v., the white Wii system beside the flat screen.

"We are not playing boxing." Tori says quickly, remembering when she played Cat in boxing before and the little redhead became a vicious little thing.

"Phooey." Cat pouts as she puts the disc in the system and grabs two of the Wii remotes to start playing.

"What's wrong with boxing?" Will asks, glancing at Jade, still not fully used to modern day technology.

"Remember what I was like when you guys watched me train a few days ago?" Emily asks, keeping her distance from the memory of how wild Cat can get. "Like that but in a smaller body and surprisingly faster and stronger at times." She says, laughing a bit when Elizabeth stares at Cat, her lower lip slightly opened at the revelation from the eldest Vega sister.

"And don't get in front of her. I had a bruise for a month after that." Jade says, closing her laptop and setting it aside, watching as Tori and Cat start a game of Wii bowling, the youngest half-Latina standing directly in front of Jade.

"Me first." Cat says, picking the redheaded Mii she created when the Vega's got the Wii, all of Tori's friends having Miis with the Vega family.

Over the next hour, the group get a turn the play bowling, no one being surprised, save for the group of ex-pirates, by Jade getting a perfect game. "I want to see Jack and Will bowl." Jade says after picking up her second perfect game of the day, smirking at the two males. "Elizabeth and Emily can join as well. A couple's game, if you will." She says deviously, handing the group of four the Wii remotes.

"We're not a couple." Emily says, picking herself as the other three pick guest Miis, their inexperience and lack of knowledge showing as they get help from Cat on picking a Mii.

"We could be, love." Jack says to her, his confidence showing.

No surprise, Emily wins as she's the only one who has ever played it before, Jack losing by getting more gutterballs than pins knocked over, and Jack and Elizabeth coming in third and second respectively by chance. "Now what?" Cat asks, choosing to play boxing alone since no one else wants to play with her.

"You all have fun. Vega and I have to work on Gradstein's newest torture method." Jade says, standing up and grabbing Tori's elbow, dragging the youngest Vega up the stairs, ignoring her complaints.

"Five bucks says they come out a couple." Emily says aloud after Tori and Jade are out of earshot.

"I'm confused." Will says, staring between Emily and the stairs. "A couple?" He asks her, glancing back to the stairs.

"I'll explain later." Emily says, flinching when Cat lets out a battle cry and knocks out the opponent Mii in less than half a round.

 **Tori POV**

"I thought we already finished Gradstein's project?" I ask, sitting down on my bed as I massage my elbow where Jade grabbed it, watching as she sits on my desk chair and pulls out her phone.

"We did. I turned it in yesterday to get the early credit." Jade answers simply, tapping on something on her phone.

"Then why did you drag me up here?" I ask, staring at her.

"A bet." Jade answers cryptically, setting her phone on my desk.

"What kind of bet?" I ask, not liking her tone, and past bets with Jade have never ended well for anyone but her, even if she lost.

"Relax. It's with Cat and Emily." Jade says, standing up. "Stand up." She orders, walking over to my small stereo.

"I don't wanna." I say, shaking my head.

"Stand up." She orders again, starting a song from my homework cd, a mix of instrumental songs that help me relax and focus.

"Why?" I ask, refusing to stand up.

"Fine then." She says, walking over to me as the soft rock piano and guitar plays. "Then I'll make you." She says, stopping in front of me.

Before I can say or do anything, she lunges forward, pushing me on my back as she climbs on top of me. "What the…" I start, stopping only because she places her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." Jade demands, moving her hand and replacing it with her own mouth.

A short moment later, she removes her mouth. "What the…" I repeat, stunned.

"Cat dared me to kiss you, and Emily dared me to do it before the end of the week. I took them up on it." Jade answers as she climbs off of me. "Don't worry, I'll repeat it around them so they know, I just wanted to do it in private first." She says, walking over to her phone.

"Why would they do that?" I ask, too stunned to think about anything other than my sister and friend daring Jade to kiss me.

"Ask them. I just don't back out of dares or challenges." Jade answers, pocketing her phone. "Let's head back downstairs." She tells me, grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs.

"That was quick." Cat notes as Will and Jack play Wii boxing against each other, neither having an edge over the other as they have never played the game before.

"Yeah yeah. Remember our bet?" Jade asks Cat and Emily as she sits down, keeping me a tiny bit closer than she usually allows.

"Yeah." "Why?" Cat and Emily ask her, the former more nervous than Emily.

"Time to pay up." Jade says, pulling me into a kiss.

"Yay!" "About time." Cat and Emily say as Jade pulls away, licking her lips.

"So that's what you meant." Will asks as he, Jack, and Elizabeth stare at us.

"Watermelon lip gloss. Good taste." Jade says with a smirk aimed at me.

 **No POV**

The next half hour is spent with Emily, Tori, Jade, and Cat telling the ex-pirates about modern day sexuality. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, Jack didn't seem to mind it, while Will and Elizabeth took a bit more of explaining, though they as well didn't mind.

"So, anything you two need to give?" Jade asks Cat and Emily after the explanation, holding her right hand out.

"Kay kay." Cat says, taking her wallet out of her small purse and giving Jade a twenty as Emily pulls out her wallet and gives Jade a twenty as well.

"You bet her twenty bucks each to kiss me?" Tori asks, staring at Jade as she puts the money in her pocket. "Why?" She asks, staring between Jade, Cat, and Emily.

"Who cares? We kissed and I'm forty bucks richer. Who cares why it happened?" Jade answers simply, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Jadey likes you so I bet her to kiss you and get it over with." Cat says with a smile, grabbing a Wii Remote and starting another game of boxing.

"CAT!" Jade yells, glaring at Cat.

As Cat squeaks and hides behind Elizabeth, Emily heads down to start a work out, Jack following her as Will and Elizabeth try to stop Jade from getting to Cat, Tori sitting in stunned silence from Cat's revalation.

"Well that was interesting." Jack says as Emily heads to the small area walled off for her to change into her work out clothes.

"At least Tori didn't seem to mind the kiss." Emily says, shrugging her shoulders as she shrugs on her sports bra and tank top. "Any reason why you followed me down here?" She asks, opening the door and walking out, now dressed in her usual work out gear and heading for one of her favorite areas, the kickboxing dummy.

"Just a thought." Jack says, watching Emily work out.

"A thought? What does 'a thought' have to do with me?" Emily asks, trying a few moves she hasn't done in a while.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" Jack asks, showing no sign of nervousness.

"No. Why?" Emily asks, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Then I'm taking you out. Be ready by nightfall." Jack says, walking up the stairs.

"Did you just ask me on a date?" Emily calls up, staring at him, not getting an answer.

"Yay! Jadey's taking Tori out tomorrow night!" Cat says, bouncing around the living room.

"Cat, I swear to every God and Goddess from every religion on Earth that if you don't shut up and sit down, I'll destroy every one of your plushies in front of you." Jade says, making Cat instantly stop cheering and plop down on the tiled floor at the edge of the living room and kitchen.

"Owie." Cat says, rubbing her thigh as she avoids Jade's glare.

"I have a date with Jade?" Tori says, staring at the t.v. screen.

 **And that's how I'm ending this. I'll explain how Tori and Jade's date came to me, but a hint, Tori's not the only one who didn't know about the date. *caugh*Jade*caugh*.**

 **Sorry, couldn't resist. And yes, that means that the date only came to be because of Cat cheering about it, not Jade asking Tori out while Jack was talking with Emily.**

 **Sorry for not having much in terms of the Jack/Emily relationship. I'll try to focus on that in the next chapter.**

 **So, Tori and Jade have a date on the same night that Jack is taking out Emily. Will it be a double date, or just two dates in separate places? I have a plan for it, but I'd like to hear your thoughts about what you think it might be.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be the second to last chapter of this fic. I figure Barbossa is out of the picture now, and Jack and the others are fitting in well enough in the modern day, so I think this will wrap up the story soon. Next chapter will be the Tori and Jade date. There will be an epilogue after the next chapter, plus there may or may not be a sequel showing everyone after and how they're living, but I don't know.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing in here is mine.** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and its characters are not mine,** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **and the characters are owned by Disney, and the idea and OC Emily aren't mine**

 **No POV**

 **Jack/Emily Date**

"Are you actually getting a hair cut?" Will asks as Jack sits in a chair, Trina behind him with a pair of scissors and clippers, his long dreads on a towel under the chair.

"I am still your captain, Mister Turner." Jack says as Will laughs. "And when was your last date with Miss Swann?" He asks as Trina trims his hair.

"Stop talking or I'll ruin it. And I don't think Emily would like that." Trina says, grabbing a small hand towel to brush off some hair from his shoulders and head. "So, what are you planning on doing with my sister?" She asks, playing the protective sister role since the eldest sister is with Tori, Cat, and Elizabeth getting ready for the date later that night.

"You don't want to know, Miss Vega." Jack says, getting a slap from Trina.

"Play nice, or I grab my dad's gun and show you first hand the power they have compared to the flintlocks you're used to." Trina says, undoing the towel around Jack's shoulders and shaking the hair off of it. "Now go shower and get dressed. Where are you taking her, by the way?" She asks, grabbing the towel under the chair and carrying it over to the trash can, throwing the long dreads away.

"What are you doing with my hair?" Jack asks, watching her.

"Bagging it. There's a place close by that you can give hair to and they turn it into wigs. I'm going to give this to them." Trina says, grabbing a shopping bag from a small drawer by the trash can, putting the dreads in the bag and closing it up.

"What about the facial hair? Is he keeping that?" Jack asks, amused by the small hint of fear in his eyes at Trina handling his hair.

"I am not losing that." "That's got to go too." Jack and Will say simultaneously, Jack glaring at Trina and Trina glaring back. "You are not keeping that facial hair when you go on your first date with my sister. I'll shave that before you clean up." Trina says, holding the scissors she used to cut Jack's hair in her right hand.

"Bugger." Jack says, an amused Will standing in the doorway.

A half hour later, Jack steps out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his face clean shaved and hair cut short. Heading into the spare room, he closes the door behind him and grabs the clothes Trina set out for him.

As Jack gets his haircut, Emily sits in a chair in front of her desk, a small collection of hair and make-up on the desk before her. "Cat, I am not wearing pink nail polish." Emily says gently as Cat holds a bottle of bright pink nail polish in her left hand, Tori curling her oldest sister's recently washed hair.

"But why not? It's so pretty." Cat says as Tori takes out a hair curler.

"It doesn't go with my outfit." Emily says, looking at Cat though the mirror. "So, Tori, where's Jade? And when's your date with her?" She asks her youngest sister, watching as Cat looks through her personal make-up pouch for a different nail polish.

"She's at home, working on a project." Tori says, ignoring the second part of the question. "Any idea where Jack is taking you tonight?" She asks with a small blush, the last curler now being removed and set on the desk.

"I'll answer you when you answer me." Emily counters, standing up to put on her outfit for the night, a light blue skirt that goes to her knees, light grey leggings, light blue tank top, a white vest, and a matching set of white bra and panties.

"I don't know where she's taking me. She won't tell me." Tori answers, grabbing the lip gloss and eye shadow. "What about Jack?" She asks, picking colors to match Emily's outfit.

"Same. But Trina set up a place for him to take me. She won't give away anything about where though." Emily says. "I'll be back. I need to change." She says, heading into her en suite bathroom to change.

"Jade has a plan for after the date." Cat says, giggling as she hands Tori a light purple nail polish. "Wear that on your date. She'll love it." She says, closing her make-up bag.

A few minutes later, Emily walks out dressed in her date outfit, fluffing her recently curled hair. "So, what make-up are you putting on me?" She asks, ignoring the slight blush on Tori's cheeks as she sits back at her desk, staring at her sister and Cat through the mirror.

"These ones." Cat says, showing Emily the lip stick, eye shadow, and the rest as they hear the bathroom door outside of Emily's room open and close, the shower starting a moment later.

"Pretty." Emily says as Cat and Tori get ready to do her make-up. "What happened while I was getting dressed? Your cheeks are as red as Cat's hair." She asks Tori, raising an eyebrow when Tori's blush increases as she starts the make-up.

 **An Hour Later**

 **Maestro's**

"I don't know why Trina gave you directions when she knew you don't know how to drive." Emily says, pulling into the parking lot of the fancy Italian restaurant she recognized as the one where Sikowitz takes the kids after the 'ping-pong tournaments' for a victory dinner.

"I can handle directions quite well, love." Jack counters as he gets out and follows her to the building. "And it's not my fault these things make captaining a boat seem simple." He says as they head inside, Emily nodding to the waiter.

"Name?" The waiter, a middle-aged man with lightly graying hair, asks when he gets to Emily and Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack says, going to take off his hat, pausing when he remembers he doesn't wear one anymore.

"Emily Vega. It should be under either 'Vega' or 'Sparrow'." Emily says, rolling her eyes with an amused smile at Jack's actions, knowing Trina could've given any name for the reservation.

"Ah. Yes." The waiter says. "Sparrow. This way, please." He says, giving Jack a weird look before heading towards a back table.

"This place is bright." Jack says, his usual gait coming into play as he walks towards the booth.

"It's supposed to be." Emily says as she sits, nodding her thanks to the waiter as Jack sits down. "It's meant to help people feel comfortable." She adds as she picks up the menu.

"Who, may I ask, is paying for all of this?" Jack asks, checking the prices of the food on the menu, his pirating instincts to leave before paying starting to rise.

"Trina took care of it." Emily says, a small smile at the middle sister paying for their meal, even though she knows it's their parents credit card that's paying, not Trina's, and hopefully not Tori's.

"I don't like the feel of that." Jack comments, nose crinkling a bit.

"Why not?" Emily asks, scanning over the menu, seeing the lobster mashed potatoes she remembers Cat and Tori talking about after Tori's first time here, recalling when Cat stayed the night and kept trying to figure out how they got the lobster flavor to the mashed potatoes.

"I don't know." Jack says, looking at the menu. "I don't know any of this." He comments, looking at the various foods listed.

"Order the lobster mashed potatoes and steak. Order the steak well-done." Emily says, picking her meal.

"Are you telling me what to order?" Jack asks her, unsure of if he likes that or not.

"Trust me. You'll thank me later." Emily says. "And they don't sell rum here, so don't bother ordering it to drink. They do have wine, so that'll have to do." She tells him, setting her menu down.

A few minutes later, after they give their waiter their orders after he dropped off their water and a basket of bread, they look at each other. "Tell me something." Emily says, something that she's been curious about for a while coming to mind.

"Anything in particular?" Jack asks, drinking his water in one gulp, making Emily laugh.

"How did you become a pirate?" Emily asks after calming down, relaxing in her chair.

A few hours later, the two arrive back at the Vega house, Emily pulling into an open parking space in front of the garage. "This was a surprisingly nice date." Emily says as she locks her car after she and Jack climb out and close the doors, the two heading for the house.

"And what was so surprising?" Jack asks, holding the door open after Emily unlocks it.

"With how you acted when you first got to this time, and compared to how you acted tonight, I didn't expect it to be so nice." Emily says, setting her keys on the kitchen counter. "It's nice to know there are more sides of you than just the arrogant pirate I first thought you were." She says simply.

"Glad I could surprise you." Jack says, a small smile on his face.

With a smile, Emily looks around and notices something unexpected. "Where is everyone? Trina told me she was going to wait up to grill us about our date." She asks as she walks around, keeping her ear open for noises.

"She left a note." Jack says, seeing the piece of paper from the kitchen table.

"This can't end well." Emily says, grabbing the note and reading it, eyes widening as she reads. "I am going to kill her." She says, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash can.

"What did it say?" Jack asks, seeing the small blush on Emily's cheeks as she turns and heads towards the stairs.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Emily says, her thoughts on Trina's comment in the note about spending the night with Cat as Tori and Jade go on their date, leaving the house empty over night for Jack and Emily to spend the night together.

 **Since I don't know if it was ever explained how Jack became a pirate, I left that out. If anyone knows or would like me to come up with my own back story for him, let me know and I'll try to fit it into the epilogue**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review. Next chapter will be the Jori date, then the epilogue after.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And a big thanks to Max Tomos for Jack's history of becoming a pirate. I don't know if I'll include it next chapter in an author's note or not, in case anyone is interested in knowing how Jack became the pirate he was in the movies. If anyone is interested, let me know and I'll add it in at the end of the chapter or as a stand alone one-shot with Jack and Emily talking about it. Let me know which you'd prefer.  
**

 **As I said, this is the Tori/Jade date, taking place shortly after Jack and Emily left for their date.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"What was the blush for?" Cat asks as she and Tori sit in Tori's room, Cat doing Tori's hair as Tori finishes up her make-up.

"What blush?" Tori asks, putting the blush she was using on her table as Cat takes out the curlers from Tori's recently lightened hair.

"When Emily asked about your date with Jade. You blushed." Cat says as she takes out the rest of the curlers, setting them on the side of Tori's bed. "Why?" She asks again, fluffing up Tori's hair.

"Jade told me she was considering taking me to see a movie at a special theater she knows about." Tori says, hiding her face as she checks her outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans, her brown boots, and a dark grey t-shirt.

"And that made you blush? Why?" Cat asks, watching Tori. "And I can't believe you chose a dark outfit, compared to your usual choice of clothing." She comments as Tori grabs her keys.

"Let's just say she chose the movie _'Fifty Shades of Grey'_. And she told me to dress in darker colors." Tori says, barely getting the name of the movie out loud enough for Cat to hear. "I have to go. She said she'll be here soon." She says, checking her phone when a text goes off.

"Isn't _'Fifty Shades of Grey'_ that movie based on a book about bondage?" Cat asks, surprising Tori by knowing what the movie and book are about. "Trina took me to see it when it came out." She explains at Tori's confused/worried look.

"How did she get you in to see that? You weren't eighteen yet." Tori asks as she heads downstairs, Cat behind her.

"She bought me a fake i.d." Cat answer simply. "I'm gonna go." She says, grabbing her purse and leaving through the front door.

"I'm going to kill Trina." Tori says simply. A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door, followed by the door opening, revealing a particular Goth dressed in black dress pants, a black tank top showing a bit more cleavage than usual, her dyed black hair straightened and resting down her back, with black heeled boots, her make-up done lightly but putting focus on her ice blue eyes. "Whoa." She says, her eyes scanning over Jade.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and have an orgasm? Or can we go on our date?" Jade asks with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to…" Tori says, stopping when Jade laughs.

"Chill out, Vega." Jade says, walking over to Tori. "Now let's go. The movie starts in two hours and we have a dinner reservation in fifteen minutes." She says, grabbing Tori's arm and dragging her to the door, stopping to let Tori close and lock the door.

"What movie are we going to see?" Tori asks as she's dragged to Jade's car, not minding Jade dragging her to the black Dodge Charger in front of the garage.

"Relax. I lied about _'Fifty Shades of Grey'_." Jade says as she chuckles, unlocking her car.

"Oh. Okay. Good." Tori says, giving Jade a thank you nod when Jade opens the door for her.

"We're going to see something different." Jade says, not elaborating.

"What 'different'?" Tori asks, watching as Jade sits in the driver's seat and closes the door behind her.

"You'll see." Jade says, starting her car, pulling out a short moment later.

Ten minutes later, Jade pulls into the parking lot of a Hispanic version of 'Maestro's'. "What is this place?" Tori asks, looking at the large building with a sign above the door, missing the name as Jade drove in.

"I think it's called 'Senor's', or something. I don't know." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders as she shuts off her car and opens the door, Tori following suit. "All I know is that it's a fancy restaurant that specializes in Hispanic food, kind of like how 'Maestro's' is Italian. They have a band too, but this one has different instruments and the songs are all in Spanish." She says, locking the doors after Tori closes the passenger door.

"Did you pick this place because I'm half-Latina?" Tori asks, following Jade to the double doors.

"No. I picked it because it's new, and Emily and Jack were going to 'Maestro's'." Jade says, opening the door for Tori. "Now stop asking questions." She says, her hand moving down to Tori's butt as the half-Latina walks by her, squeezing the left cheek.

"Hey!" Tori says, jumping at the squeeze. "What was that for?" She asks, watching with wide eyes as Jade walks by her.

"It's a nice butt." Jade says simply.

An hour and a half later, Jade pulls in front of a movie theater with boarded up windows. "What is this place?" Tori asks, eyes wide as she stares at the dark building, only a faint hint of light coming from the dirty glass windows.

"A movie theater that only plays a certain kind of movie." Jade says as she parks. "Don't worry. I think you'll find the movie choices interesting." She says, waiting for Tori.

"It's not a porn theater, is it?" Tori asks, whispering 'porn'.

"Hell no. Like I'd walk into a place filled with horny guys jerking off. I'd get arrested for cutting off their dicks when they tried something, which I guarantee they would." Jade says with a scoff, heading for the door.

"Can't blame them." Tori says without thinking, gasping when she realizes what she said.

"Does someone think about me while spending some time alone?" Jade asks, her right hand miming a rubbing motion dangerously below her waist.

"What?! No!" Tori says quickly, shaking her head.

"It's okay, Tori." Jade says, opening the door. "Everyone does. You're just the only one I don't hate for it." She says, smirking as Tori stares at Jade with wide eyes. "Now come on. I haven't seen this movie in a while." She says, walking in.

"Why is there a picture of Freddy Krueger above the ticket booth?" Tori asks, following Jade into the dimly lit room, black lights illuminating the horror movie posters on the walls. "Oh, crap." She says when she realizes what kinds of movies they play here, not liking the smirk on Jade's face.

"Kris! Where the hell are my tickets to _'Sleepaway Camp'_!?" Jade yells to the short haired blonde at the ticket counter. "What the fuck are you looking at?" She asks a taller guy with short dyed black hair who stares at her.

"Right here. Got your drinks and snacks right here too." Kris, the blonde at the ticket counter says, laughing at the look on the guy's face that Jade scared. "So, this is Vega." She asks as Tori and Jade walk up, Jade grabbing the tickets and making no move to pay.

"Uh, hi?" Tori asks, not liking the look in Kris's eyes, as Jade grabs the medium bowl of popcorn and two sodas.

"Down, Kris. She's mine, and don't you have a girlfriend?" Jade asks, glaring at a Goth guy about to argue with Jade for cutting in line, stopping when he sees her glare.

"Sarah won't mind." Kris says, smirking. "Enjoy the movie." She says as Jade drags Tori away.

"What just happened?" Tori asks as Jade guides her to a set of double doors with a poster of _'Sleepaway Camp'_ above them, giving the guy working the ticket booth for the movie the tickets and walking in.

"Kris is a lesbian who loves hitting on other girls, her girlfriend Sarah likes it because it gets Kris worked up for sex and she knows Kris would never actually cheat on her." Jade says, guiding Tori to a row between halfway and the back of the room, almost center with the movie screen. "We're friends, Beck once tried to get her, Sarah, and me to have a foursome with him, which failed." She says as she sits down.

"I didn't think Beck would try something like that." Tori says as she sits down beside Jade, grabbing a soda from Jade.

"He was trying to be adventurous. It failed." Jade says. "Now stop talking about him and I'll get Kris and Sarah to go home with us." She says, pecking Tori's lips as more people pile in.

"I don't want them to come home with us. And why do I get the feeling you're not dropping me off at home after our date?" Tori asks, watching Jade as the previews start, showing upcoming horror and thriller movies, and even some games.

"Don't worry." Jade says with a half smirk. "I got the okay from your parents." She says simply as the last of the people to watch the movie walk in and sit down, the movie starting a moment later.

"Permission for what?" Tori asks, staring at Jade with wide eyes. "Permission for what?" She asks again when Jade doesn't answer.

"Shh. Don't you know it's rude to talk during a movie?" Jade asks in a whisper, eyes on the screen.

"Oh, now you don't want to talk. You wanted to talk nonstop when Cat wanted us to watch _'Hotel Transylvania'_ a few months ago." Tori whispers back, her attention half on the movie.

"Shh." Jade, and some of the people around them, tell Tori.

For the rest of the movie, Tori keeps half of her attention on the movie, staring wide eyed at the ending. "She's a boy?" Tori asks as the movie ends, the others standing up to leave.

"Yep." Jade says, standing up. "Let's go." She says, picking up Tori. "There's one more thing to do tonight." She says cryptically, guiding Tori out. "Stop staring at my boobs and Tori's ass." She tells Kris on the way out, laughing a bit at Tori's blush and Kris' smirk.

"No can do." Kris calls after her as she gives someone a ticket for a movie.

"What's left to do?" Tori asks as she sits down in Jade's passenger seat.

"You're staying the night. Emily is the only one who doesn't know, and Cat grabbed a change of clothes for you when she left earlier and dropped them off at my place on her way home." Jade says simply, pulling away.

"But she didn't leave with a bag." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"She might be small, but the girls a ninja." Jade says, heading towards her home.

"And what are your plans tonight?" Tori asks, unsure.

"Don't worry. You won't be complaining." Jade says simply, staying silent the rest of the way, regardless of what Tori asks or begs her.

The next morning, Tori walks into her home, her hair slightly disheveled and lipstick slightly smeared.

"Oh, God. You got laid." Emily says, biting back laughter at her youngest sister's blush.

"I did not!" Tori says quickly, running upstairs.

"Huh. Guess I was the only one." Emily whispers to herself as she sips her coffee.

 **And that's how I'm ending this.**

 **Next chapter will be the last, and it'll wrap up everyone's story.**

 **I'm working on the next chapter of _'A Magical Family'_ , but it's taking longer than I thought. I'll try to have it out by the time I post the final chapter of this. If not, I'll post it when I can.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Final chapter. Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews up to this point. This one is a bit shorter, and it's just meant to wrap up everything. Early update compared to everyone before. The explanation is simple. It's short and I had this written before I posted the last chapter. Hope this is a good way to wrap up this fic.  
**

 **Only ScottyBGood seemed to show an interest in how Jack became a pirate. I'll probably end up making a one-shot to explain it in case anyone else is curious.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'Pirates of the Caribbean'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Five Years Later**

After the dates, things between Tori and her friends, and their new friends, have gone well.

After their date, Jack and Emily became an official couple, and she helped him find a job at a local beach where a mock pirate ship, that does work, is docked and they do a weekend group project where anyone interested can pretend to be a pirate. The person in charge was surprised at how well Jack fell into the part of the captain of the ship so well. Little does he know, Jack isn't acting at all. He's just being himself before coming to this time.

Like Jack, Will found a job he's most comfortable with. A few miles from Andre's house is a prop making company who specialize in swords and bladed weaponry for movies, shows, the like. Feeling at home, Will has become the favorite of the employees. Not only are his bladed weapons high quality, he's the only one who doesn't take smoke breaks, or breaks at all except for lunch, and doesn't mess around.

Elizabeth, who has shown a talent with costume design like Cat, found a job at a local costume design shop for plays, movies, shows, and personal reasons (fans wanting replica outfits). Like Will, she has quickly risen to be a preferred designer by not only her dedication to her designs, but by not being late, lazy, or anything that could look negative on her.

With Tori and her friends, Tori and Jade have become an official couple, like Emily and Jack. Like them, Robbie and Cat have finally started dating, to the lack of surprise to their friends who saw it happening for over a year. Shortly after graduation, Cat joined Emily at the costume design shop, becoming an apprentice under Emily. Robbie, meanwhile, started helping a local playhouse with its background effects, such as striking the set and setting up the lighting, everything he did at Hollywood Arts.

Beck and Andre, though still single with a few dates now and then, have started a promising start in their career choices. Beck has started acting at the playhouse Robbie works at, Robbie helping him get the job, as one of its premier actors and occasional director. Andre, likewise, has had a promising start as a singer/songwriter/musician with a local studio, its first client since they opened months prior to his joining.

Tori and Jade have gone well with their careers as well. Tori has started at the same studio as Andre as its main singer and songwriter, like Taylor Swift years ago with Big Machine Records, but her style different and she has Andre helping her. Jade has also started at the playhouse that Beck and Robbie are working and improving their art at, but she has stayed behind the scenes, working as a director and playwright for the same play Beck and Robbie have gotten their start in.

Now, five years later, Tori and Jade sit on the bride's side of the church, their wedding rings proudly on their fingers. "Who would've thought, just a year ago, we were up there getting married?" Tori asks, watching as her sister and future brother-in-law give their vows, Elizabeth and Will getting married later that year.

"Cat, apparently." Jade says, looking over to Cat and Robbie, the two still engaged, sitting in the groom's side since there aren't a lot for Jack's side. "For the last three years, she's been getting our weddings planned since graduation." The Goth says as the priest, the same who married Tori and Jade, tells Jack and Emily they can kiss.

"It's good that Beck finally started dating Trina, and Andre finally has a girlfriend and not a girl-of-the-week." Tori says, cheering when Emily and Jack pull away.

An hour later, at the reception, Jade can't help but laugh when her gift is revealed.

Her gift?

A one-one hundredth scale version of the Black Pearl with Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Emily on the bow, with the Jolly Roger the same as before, but with text around it saying 'Pirates of Los Angeles'.

 **And this is the end of this fic. Hope the ending was well, but I didn't really know any other way to end it.**

 **I know I left out Trina while doing everyone's info in the beginning of the chapter. I have no reasoning for why.**

 **After this, I'll be working on new chapters for _'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'_ , which will be updated some time next week. I don't plan on working on anything new until after I finish that, plus a one-shot or two and the final chapter to _'A Magical Family'_.**

 **I do have another fic idea, in case anyone wants to give feedback. All I'll say is that it's based on the _'Tomb Raider'_ games, specifically the _'Rise of the Tomb Raider'_ game and its 'Baba Yaga' DLC, with the exception of real magic, not hallucinations, with Jade as the tomb raider. To anyone who hasn't played that DLC, or the game at all, I apologize for the spoiler. It will have Jori eventually, but all others undecided. I'll probably start working on it soon, but won't start posting until after I finish _'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'_.**

 **Thanks to Xemtlenc, I hope I spelled that correctly, for helping me figure out a couple of characters and what they'll do to help Jade on her adventures.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this fic.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
